sURVIVAL tO nEW yORK cITY
by aUgOuX
Summary: 4 best friends have a dream, to have their best summer ever. Will they be able to survive?
1. Nightmare

**This is my very first story**, **I hope you all like it. **

One evening, 4 best friends are having fun at a festival. Zoe is a 18 year-old girl, a straight 'A' student. Ashley but everybody calles her Ash, who is extremely stubborn, trouble maker she's also best friends with Max a Cyborg and and Takuya who is very close to Alyson where Ashley and Max always teased him about it.

"Who's up for some roller coaster?"Max asked excitedly.

Everybody agreed except the girl named Alyson who doesn't like roller coasters.

"What's wrong?"Takuya asked concern his best friend, Zoe.

"Yea, don't tell us you're not coming."The girl's closest friend, Ash

"No it's just that—"

"Alyson it's just a roller coaster, now this is where you face your fears."Ash interrupted.

"Oh Jake, you're girl friend's a scaredy cat."

"She's not my girl friend," Zoe stared up at him with a weird look. "I mean you're my girl friend."His friends stared up at him with a weird look. "I mean a girl, who—who's a friend."He corrected. "Please stop staring at me like that?"And they stopped.

"And I'm not afraid."She fought back.

"Oh come on, do it for our best sake."Ash pleaded.

"Sweet miserable life, okay, fine, you guys win. But only for once just once."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"Max ran to the counter of the roller coaster.

The other boy ran into the counter to get tickets. And the others

"Hey let's go!"—Max shouted going inside

The roller coaster named Heller, once Zoe got in and after the tickets we're gave, she changed her mind.

"Alright I changed my mind."She tried to run away at the back but Ashley grabbed her left hand.

"We're in, there's no going back. You could sit in the back if you want to. Jake do you mind sitting with Alyson at the back?"

"It's okay."

"Atta boy Jake, okay, let's go Ash."Max grabbed her hand and they sat at the roller coaster.

The girl was taking pictures. She felt something that there's something going to happen, something bad. She hid her camera in her pocket. The roller coaster was on, and she was trying to get out, but she's too late.

"Calm down. Everything going to be just fine."

"Easy for you to say."

Once the roller coaster was on a swing it went out of control. The girl was the only on the roller coaster and the roller coaster was falling. The girl was screaming like hell. Zoe was screaming while she's waking up and recognized her alarm clock was ringing.

"Weird."She told herself.

**And don't forget to read/review. And stay tuned for the second chapter. SEE YA!**


	2. Graduation Day

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, School Works getting on my way. Well, here's the second chapter. Hope you Enjoy!!!**

"Weird, what a weird nightmare."She told herself.

"Hey Zoe, today's your graduation day, you don't' wanna be late."Her mother, Claire shouted from downstairs.

She sighed and get up quickly and got her clothes ready, one pair of blue jeans and a blue striped t-shirt. And went to the bathroom with her towel and clothes. While she's taking a bath, her 13 year-old trouble making brother, Jason snuck in to her room with a video camera recorded. While she's taking a bath she was singing her song 'Girlfriend' (I guess you know the lyrics). And her brother was giggling.

"Oh this is so rich."He said to himself. When he heard the door know turn he hid himself inside her sister's closet with a video camera still on record. And her sister singing a little louder with her outfit on. She picked her hair brush and pretended to be her microphone and faced herself in the mirror.

"Thank you people of Earth!"She saw his brother from the mirror and she yelled at him furiously. "Jason! Get out of my room!"She chased away Jason out of her room and after Jason got out of her room, he went back to his room to upload on it in the YouTube. "And stay out of my room!"She shut her door and when she took her first step she slipped on her dirty clothes and fell and saw another video camera recording. And began yelling again. "Ah! Sweet Midgets! Jason!"

"Kids, they grow up so fast."Her father Steve said while reading a newspaper.

"I can't wait to get out of here."Zoe said while going downstairs with a video camera followed by Jason.

"Mom, Zoe won't give me back my video camera."Jason complained while sitting in his chair finishing his pancakes.

"I guess I'll keep it to stop you from selling me."

"Zoe, leave your brother alone, Jason, just, do what you do. I don't want any fights today okay?"Claire said.

"He started it."

"Jerk."Jason murmured. Alyson tried to say something but was interrupt by her mother.

"Zoe, not another word."

After a few moments Zoe wore her blue graduation coat, the family went Far Eastern School, Alyson's school. Where the graduation day will be held. After she got off her car she saw Ash, they had a friendly hug and she greeted her parents and Jason happily.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Rainn. Hey there kiddo, how's it going with your big sister?"

"Oh, it's been great."He grinned. And the girls walked inside the auditorium and saw Takuya and Max.

"Zoe! Ash!" The boys greeted.

"Hi there—can you believe it, tomorrow we get to New York City for 2 weeks."Zoe said excitedly about tomorrow morning.

"Yea, no more home works."Max added.

"And…we're going to have one heck of the best summer ever."Takuya shouted.

"I can't wait to get my little brother out of my sight."Zoe murmured.

"I heard that!"Her brother shouted.

"Ms. Orimoto, may I have a word for you for a minute?"Mr. Rosales asked.

"Sure thing,"

"Our class president isn't coming, so I've decided you could give a speech."

"He just say what?"Nervousness strikes her heart; she's not really good at speech. She sometimes faint or puke. "But—I'm—I'd--"

"Oh thank you so much, I knew you wouldn't let me down."Mr. Rosales misunderstood. He left Alyson helpless.

"Aww…look on the bright side."Ash smiled. Zoe stared at her with a half smiled face. "There is no bright side."Ash dropped her smile.

"Okay…this is where the panic begins."She gasped over and over and again.

Ashley slapped her face. "Snap out of it, your blonde, smart, beautiful, you'll make a great speech."She supported her. "Help me."She mouthed to Takuya and Max. They came in front of her and calmed her down.

"There's no need to panic, and besides, Ash is right."Takuya placed his hands on her shoulders.

Veronica, Zoe's arch enemy, they'd been friends but they didn't get along anymore. She passed by to say a hurtful speech, "Aww…too bad, how sad." "A loser? A poser? She. Stage. Speech. Panic." Veronica grinned then laughed. "I was wrong; this must be the best day of my life." She left smiling deeply.

"It could be her best day of her life."Ash and the others stared at Max furiously and confused. "So far…"

"What am I going to do? You're all my best friend you won't let this happen to me aren't you guys?"The program was getting started. And Mr. Rosales pulled Alyson away from her friends.

"Just remember keep on smiling." Takuya shouted. Her friends and the rest of the graduators went on the stage. And Alyson on the mic on. "Uh—go—good morning."She said nervously.

"I can't watch."Claire covered her eyes.

"I can, I wish I got my video camera."Jason turned his digital camera on.

"Emily can't come today…s…so; I'll be taking her speech. The, speech…Uh—"Alyson looked at a bottle of water and looked at her friends and they told her to do it. "Emily wanted, uh—I think she wants me to drink water."She walked out of the stage and tripped her blue graduation coat and the blue curtain fell on the fellow graduators. Jason kept taking pictures of the scene. Alyson turned bright pink and covered herself by the curtain. "Oh...Sweet Midgets."She moaned.  
**The end of second chapter. Stay tuned on the next chapter. See you!!!**


	3. Sweet Ride

**Just like I said, I will update sooner, later or earlier. I always keep my promises. I've decided to make a trailer on my newxt new story. So I'm working on it. Well...here's the third chapter... Enjoy!!!**

"Sweet Midgets…"She moaned.

Zoe's family drove her to the airport in one morning. While they're walking inside the International Airport of Canada, Zoe was still thinking about her embarrassing moment in her Graduation Day while she's rolling her green baggage.

"Oh come on, it's only your most embarrassing moment of your life so far." Her father cheered her up.

"Most embarrassing moment of my life so far? I swear you guys are…ugh!"She said with a furious attitude.

"Hey sis, can I have your room while you're gone?"He joked.

"Don't worry, 'because someday I'm going to get either. I'm going to tear your tears—slowly."She threatened. There was a short silence.

"Okay Zoe, I'm gonna miss you so much."Her mother broke the silence and squeezed her.

"Ah—Mom, people are watching."She blushed a little.

"Okay…I'm letting go."Claire let go and Zoe gave her and Steve and family kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you, guys. And one more thing…stay out of my room, Jason."She reminded him. And walked away from her family and stopped and looked back to her Mom. And run to hug her one last time and her Mom hugged back.

"I'm gonna miss you so much."They broke the hugging moment. "Be a good boy to Mom and dad, okay?"She gave Jason a noogie.

"Take care Zoe" Jason waved a good-bye.

After she's far enough to see her parents and her little brother she heard someone called her name.

"Hey Zoe!"Ash cried and Alice came over her. "I know it was a hard day for you yesterday but always look on the bright side; we're going to NEW YORK!"

Takuya and Max came over Alice and Ash with a surprise with their baggages. "I can't believe Ms. Carson, our new prinicpal. This is torture!"Max complained and they watched Ms. Carson driving a cart and blowing a whistle. Parent guardians are coming closer to her saying things which she can't understand but stay calmed and insulted them with her using a communications headset connected to a portable P.A. system.

"Your sons and daughetrs are going to be alright. They're going to be in New York for 2 weeks. Now everybody get your goofy buts off of my face!" She teased.

"Wow, this is going to be harder than it's going to take."Zoe exclaimed.

"Who cares? Now come on now guys, we're going to miss the plane." Takuya walked away with his bag pack.

When the plane's on the ride, Takuya and Zoe are sitting together while Ash's is sitting with a very talkative girl.

"And she was like 'Oh no she didn't', and she was like 'Men, oh yes I did'. Are keeping up with me?" Ash still can hear her annoying voice and took out her headphones off and asked a stewardess.

"Ah, excuse me, I'm feeling a little dizzy right here, can I move somewhere place else?" She excused.

"Nice excuse, but doesn't work with me anymore, just because you look nice, you can get anything you want, now zip it."The stewardess left Ash speechless and shocked about what she said.

"Oh, come on, just somebody get me outta here!"She cried. The stewardess she talked to came back to her side.

"You know someone's been complaining. Guess who it is?"She was still smiling happily but impatiently to Ash.

"The captain?"Ash guessed.

"No…I guess that would be me. You know what on how annoying you guys are I'm still smiling. Now please, just stay and sit."Ash tried to say something but the stewardess interrupt. "I said please…"She tried to broke the smile but still kept smiling. The stewardess left and Ash looked back to the talkative girl who is still talking. She put her headphones on again and ignored her seatmate and relaxed her head on to her seat and breathed in deeply.

Max, on the other side sat beside a blond hot girl, "Well, hello there, what's your name?"Max asked. "I'm Tina," She smiled.

Takuya and Zoe have been giggling for hours.

"I love that kid, always pulling our most hatred man teachers pants." A few hours later, she decided to read a book called 'The Host by Stephanie Meyer'. (I've got this book, read it it's simply really great book). And Takuya throwing paper at her. Another few hours they were reading a teen magazine in 'Funny Moments' of celebrities and they laughed and they didn't noticed that Ms. Carson (this teacher remind me of my most hatred principal) was behind them, she cleared her throat and they kept quiet. But grinned. A few minutes they fell asleep and a few minutes later (again) Takuya noticed that Zoe was sleeping on his shoulder but he didn't even bother anymore. And closed his eyes again.

Finally they reached New York for one whole day in the airplane. After they got in the bus, Zoe and Ash sat together. And Ash looked like an old wrinkled woman.

"What the—what happened to your face?"She was shocked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know? She is so noisy, no matter how loud my headphones are I can hear her voice. I can still here her now. I can't sleep and--you look like you had a pretty good time with, 'you know who.'"Ash turned her complaining attitude to a smiley face.

"I did have a good time with 'him'."She eyed Takuya but he didn't notice.

**End of seond chapter...stay tune for the next chapter. And don't forget to read and review.**


	4. Sweet Life in Cambrini

**Here's the fourth chapter of the story. Dont' forget to read/review. Hope you enjoy **

"Aww…you're in love."Ash teased.

"Am not."She denied. "Maybe."Ash opened hung her mouth. "Don't even think about it," Zoe covered Ash's mouth with her 2 hands, "this is only between you and me you got it? Besides, we only like each other as friends."She explained. Ash was saying something but Zoe can't understand. "What?"

Ash pulled Zoe's hands away from her, "I said, I can't breathe, and I promise your secret's safe and happy with me. Do you still remember what we do on keeping promises? 'Promise Not To Tell Shake'."And they did a secret hand shake.

"Glad to be out of that plane."Max said while sitting. And Takuya is beside him. "The hot chick I was talking to only cares about like this and that. Phew, hot but a not."

The bus' doors closed. "Okay, buckle up students, and let's welcome New York City!"Ms. Carson announced but kept standing on the way.

While they're on the ride Zoe took her digital camera out and took pictures of her friends and places while they're on the bus. Sun is already down and they made it. They're on a hotel called Cambrini. (Have you watched Home Alone 2, the hotel is like that.) Students hung their mouths open. Some are saying 'Wow, Cool, Awesome place.'

"Ah, welcome to Cambrini's Hotel. I'm Mr. Baker."Greeted the manager standing.

"I'm Ms. Carson and these are my students."Ms. Carson greeted back.

"Please, feel yourself at home. We all hope you all enjoy your stay. I've got many things to do, I'll see you."Mr. Baker disappeared in a flash.

"This place is…cool."Takuya commented. Zoe rest on the sofa with Ash.

"Okay, listen up people, Takuya and Max."Ms. Carson gave their keys. "Zoe and Ash."Alice gave Ash's key. "Margaret couldn't come, so Veronica, you can have your room solo."Veronica smiled and took her key.

"This could be my lucky day."Veronica showed off to Zoe.

"I can't believe it, she's being unfair."Zoe complained to Ash.

"I wanna do something bad to her."Ash frowned.

"You go girl."Max cheered. Ash pulled his baggage.

"Wait what you are doing! That's my baggage. "He tried to stop her but he was too late. Ash pushed his baggage behind Veronica causing her to fell Alice and the others run including Max with his baggage.

"Zoe! You're so going to be dead!"She picked herself up.

After Zoe and Ash saw their door '58'.

"Wanna open it together?"Zoe asked with a smile.

"You bet."After they opened their door they saw their room clean, wide, open, nice view, curtains cream color, bed so comfy.

"This is so insane."Zoe let herself fell on the bed.

"Hey Zoe, they've got a bath tub with a shower!"Ash cried from the bathroom.

"The closet is wide, and it smells so good, and its' peppermint."Zoe inhaled the closet and exhaled.

"This is going to be the best summer of my life ever!"Ash shouted.

Takuya and Max on the other side are also enjoying their room.

"What a big city, it's like this city never sleeps."Max said while looking outside.

"Max, this is the only city that never sleeps."Takuya reminded him.

"Oh, I didn't notice until now."The boys heard a knock on their door '52'. "Who could that be?" Max answered the door and Jake followed him Zoe and Ash pulled their hands out of their room. And using a fast walk on the hallway.

"Where are you taking us?"Takuya asked curiously.

"We can show you better than we can tell you."Ash said.

Zoe and Ash stopped, while Takuya and Max are confused. Ash opened the door to the rooftop.

"Wow."Takuya and the others went inside and the door closed and they felt the cool wind, the fresh air. And watched the twinkling lights of New York City.

"New York City is the best in the whole wide world!"Max shouted and it echoed.

"Just wait, coz' we're going to have one hell of adventure!"They shouted and it did the same.

"Shut up!"The boy shouted. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Oh that was awkward."Zoe told them.

"You guys hungry?"Max' stomach growled.

"Starve." They run downstairs by the elevator. They ordered and placed their food on the table outside.

After Zoe waiting for her friends eating she out her headphones on.

"Alice?"Takuya called her name and Zoe put her headphones off.

"Yeah?"

"You're an awesome singer, why not let the world know that?"There was a long silence but Zoe finally broke it.

"Well, I'm not really an awesome singer."She lied.

"Zoe I know you, I've heard you sing already and it was great."Ash told her.

"By the way, we're going to get busy tomorrow."She changed the subject. "And this isn't 'bout me, this is about us having an adventure together. If I meant together?"She wanted her friends to guess.

"Now till' forever, I hate you when you do that."Ash complained.

"So, where we up to tomorrow?"Takuya asked.

"No idea."Max finished his food and gave a BIG B*rp.

"Gross."Ash, Zoe and Takuya covered their nose.


	5. Naughty Kidz

One day the students of Far Eastern had a tour in New York…

"Max what are you doing?"Ash watched him what's he's doing.

"Getting the coins they're throwing in the fountain. Genius isn't it?"Max held a in his hands full of coins.

"Sometimes I'm guessing why I'm hanging around with you. By the way, are you guys going to make a wish?"She asked and didn't bother to make a wish because she already had her wish came true (any wishes you want for her).

"Nah…I already had my wish."Max gave one coin to Takuya.

"Me too, how about you Zoe?"Takuya tosses her the coin.

Zoe caught the coin with her left hand, "Okay here it goes."She closed her eyes and threw the coin to the fountain. She gently opens her eyes.

"Okay these way students. Speed up slow pokes. You guys are slower than my grand-mother."She insulted. And they moved back in their hotel." Ms. Carson insulted.

After a few moments they made their hotel they're living.

"Everybody take a rest, and tomorrow is going to be a busy day."Everybody returned to their rooms. While Zoe and Ash are in their room they were only staring at the ceiling for 10 minutes.

"Ugh…I can't take it anymore!"Zoe moaned and jumped off her bed.

"But we're only doing nothing the entire 15 minutes," There was a long silence. "Which I hate it!"She jumped off her bed, too. "Wanna mess up with Veronica?"She picked up her keys and held the gold and cold doorknob.

"But that would be so mean…I love it!"They ran out of their room.

While they're walking they saw Jake and Max listening into Ms. Carson's room.

"What are you doing?"Zoe asked and Takuya and Max 'SHHH'.

"Did you just—"Takuya pulled her hand and made Ash and Zoe sat in front of the door.

"Listen…"Ash and Zoe put their ears in their principal's room. And heard a cry.

"Is Ms. 'what's her name' crying?"Ash was interested.

"Let's find out."Max came up with a plan. But he didn't notice Zoe had already unlocked the door by her hair clip.

"Uh…Zoe, are you sure this is a bright idea?"Takuya was kind of scared to Ms. Carson.

"Are we going in or not?"The gang snuck inside Ms. Carson's room. And she was really crying. They took a few shots of their phones. And they snuck carefully out of her room laughing. After they got out the room, they Hi-5.

"That is one of my unforgettable moments. Ms. Carson crying."Takuya said while running on the hallway with the others. Zoe stopped and stared at Mr. Baker seemed a little worried.

"Zoe what's wrong?"They run back to her.

"Mr. Baker kind of seemed a little bugged."Zoe walked closer to Baker and asked him what's wrong.

"Uh…it's just that—"He was interrupt when he was thrown of a slimy thing onto his outfit by some naughty kids.

"Mr. Baker, are you okay?"Ash asked and took a little taste to the pie. "Yum…my favorite flavor."

"That's why. Can you do me a favor?"Mr. Baker asked wiping the icing of the pie.

"Sure, we'd love to Mr. Baker. What is it?"Takuya answered.

"Can you take care of the kids just for one day?"

"Sure why not? I mean, we're not doing anything today, right guys?"Max and the others agreed.

"Brilliant…kids! I've got some candies with you."Little boys and girls came to him and Mr. Baker gave him candies. "This is Zoe, Ash, Takuya and Max. They will be taking care of you for one day. Have fun."He runaway from the kids.

"Hi kids, we're going to have some fun. Anybody knows how to have some fun?"Max gave his best smile to the kids. And the kids grabbed different kind of foods. And grinning. "Okay…Nice kids."

"Run."Takuya whispered.

"Genius."Max replied. "So, I just forgot to RUN."He ran all the way as fast as he can and some kids after him and 5 little girls and 3 little boys remain. Staring at them scarily.

"So…I swear you kids are the good boys and girls, right?"Zoe broke the silence.

"Hey you're Takuya right? We're going to have a lot of fun. What you wanna do?"The little black curled hair boy asked.

"I like video games."He replied.

"Kneel down."The white boy, ordered.

"Excuse me and why?"

"He said kneel down. So, kneel down!"The young looking boy cried this time with a hard look.

"Okay…Okay…I'm kneeling down."He slowly kneeled down.

"Now be our horse." The white boy ordered with a sweet voice.

"No way." The young looking boy gave him a hard look again. "Okay, I change my mind, hop in."The 3 boys hop in on his back.

"Then, run like a wind!"The white boy cried. And he obeyed and didn't complain this time.

"Have fun Takuya! Good-luck."Zoe waved.

"Ow!"Ash cried after the smiley girl stepped on her feet on purpose. "Hey, you did that on purpose."

"Did not!"She fought back.

"Did too!"

"Not!" And she stepped on her feet literally and harder. And Zoe held her hand from punching the little girl.

"Ash she's just a kid."Ash finally stopped fighting back. While the little girl Hi-5 with her four friends. The tall, white and black haired girl, the hip-hop suit girl, perky and cute girl and last but not the least the pony-tailed girl. Zoe noticed something with the blonde girl who annoyed Ash. "Hey I know you."She came a little closer.


	6. Camp Hell On Earth

**Sorry for not updating for a weeks. I've been really busy, I got sick the other week, got so many things last week...but now I've got time. Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

"Hey I know you!"She came a little closer to the blonde. "You're…that little girl?"

"What's my name?"Maggie lied.

"Maggie."Zoe replied.

"It is?"

"No."

"What are we talking about?"She said immediately

"I don't know."Now, she's confused.

"Perfect." She smirked.

"Hey, you're style isn't gonna work anymore. You're the one who stole my Silver watch didn't you?"She pointed.

"Wait a minute, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but, you guys knew each other?"Ash questioned.

"Oh we've known each other when I was in the 8th grade on our vacation."Zoe corrected in a long voice.

_It was a beautiful day in Zoe's hometown and she was working on a mall; selling candies. _

"_Can I have one chocolate bar?"Maggie said as she gave Zoe 5 dollars._

"_I haven't seen you around here for a while."She was curious when she gave her the chocolate she wanted. "Where you from?"She questioned._

"_I'm just on vacation here with my big brother. Just a few blocks away from here. I'm Maggie."She introduced herself._

"_Zoe…you seem like a very nice girl."Zoe smiled._

"_I'm pretty bored here, maybe you wanna play cards."_

"_Okay, besides I have nothing to do right here anyway. So what's the game?"Maggie shook a coin in her both hands. Is it at her right hand or her left hand?_

"_Now, where's the coin?"Maggie showed her closed hands on Zoe's desk._

"_This one."She picked Maggie's right hand. Maggie gently opened it and she guessed it right._

"_Wow, you must be really good at this. I wish I could be more like you."Maggie lied._

"_Why thanks."_

"_Wanna play again, this time when I win, you're watch will be mine."She smirked. _

_Zoe looked at her watch and bit her lip. "Fine." Maggie shook a coin in her both hands again but a little more confusing and faster. _

"_Which one?"Zoe picked her left hand. Maggie opened it fast and grinned._

"_Aww…good-bye Zoe hello Maggie."Zoe slowly took off her watch wrapped up in her wrist and gave to Maggie with her hands trembling. "It's nice playing with ya. Bye-bye." _

"Hey, I didn't steal it!"Maggie objected. "I won it fair and square."

"How come at 1st I won then at the end I lost, and how come you picked my watch which makes me think you were sure that I will lose and you will win?"She spoke fast.

"I never do such thing."She lied. "Look at my new watches. Now these are what I'm talking about."She showed her 5 new watches under her jacket.

"I think she's a criminal."Zoe whispered into Ash's ear.

"You think?"

"I want you to meet friends. From left to right. Libby," the tall, white and black curled haired. "Casey," the hip hop suited girl. "Emily." The looking perky and nice girl. "Holy." The pony-tailed girl. "Guys…these are Zoe and Ash."Ash was surprised on how Maggie knew her name.

"How'd you know my name?"Ash asked.

"Oh I haven't told you about the diary thing, didn't I?"Maggie answered.

"Holy crap, please don't tell me you didn't read my diary."She half froze.

"I like the part when you were embarrassed by your brother in you B-day party in front of your crush…what's his name?"Maggie asked herself. "Oh right—"Zoe covered Maggie's mouth when Ash's ears are almost smoking and her face in bright red.

"Okay…that's enough Maggie."And she let go of her mouth.

"You twisted evil little girl."Ash cried.

"What did you call my sister?"Ash full froze this time after she's blocked by a tall and white girl, a 12 inches taller than Ash. "Oh you must have heard someone who sounds like me."She excused laughing.

"You're big sister? Please tell her she could do everything she wants."She told Maggie.

"Zoe, Ash, meet my little sister, Nikki, she's only 9 so don't push her too much."

"You're what?"Ash and Zoe said in unison. "Oh, so far so great you're my favorite."Ash was now afraid.

"I'm in Camp Hell on Earth."Zoe told herself.

***

"Bulls eye."Said the 3 boys as they hit one of the costumers with a food with something slimy in it. The 3 boys ran again to the other side.

Takuya immediately apologized to the costumer. "I'm so sorry. I hope you understand." And he left a disgusted face to the gasping costumer.

"Alright that's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy."He told himself. "Alex. Danny. Ian."He called their names. "If you're goofy buts aren't here in three seconds, Takuya's going to be very mad," He threatened. "1. I think you boys what's next to that number! 2. Still not here?" He took a deep breath for one last number but Alex and the other boys tackled him and they all fell on the floor.

"When can we do that again?" Alex said standing up.

"Okay, one word never." Takuya replied helping Danny and Ian stand up.

"Oh come on Jake," Ian whined.

"You remind me of my brother, except you're more immature." Danny said.

"Alright that's it! You 'Nasty Evil Kids' had gone too and I say too far!" Seconds later the kids began to cry. "Wait—I didn't mean to—it was an accident." He sat up in front of Alex and the others and hugged them.

"This is why people leave us because we are 'Nast Evil Kids'."Danny confessed.

"Its okay let it out guys." And they sneezed on Takuya's t-shirt. "I should've brought my handkerchief."He wished with a disgusted face.

*******

"I found you," said a gasping Max to Zoe and Ash breathlessly. "So, I can see you survive."He commented. "Where are the kids?"

"Number one, we didn't survive, okay? Number 2, those good for nothing I don't know kids runaway from as 5 seconds ago." She replied impatiently

"Okay—you gotta help me, those kids are nightmare. If you're my friend you're going to do something about it, right?" He pleaded with his knees.

"Okay, nobody panic. I have a plan; we find Mr. Baker and tell him what the problem is. We go, get and run."

"Sounds fine to me." Max agreed. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

***

"Oh, here's an idea." He told himself. "Dad's right I am talking to myself." He thought of what his Father told him.

"Who are you talking to?" Alex asked him with a look.

"His talking to himself." Danny answered his question.

"Takuya!" Zoe called over his name. He turned around a fixed his eye on his friends.

"Finally." Ash took a deep breath. "We're looking for Mr. Baker so we can fix this crazy funky mess."

"Whoa…Wait a minute, hold up. Can you guys explain to me where the kids are?" Before Max answer his question they heard a noise coming on their way.

"Recycle!" The kids shouted including Maggie and the others.

"I think that answers your question." Max told Takuya.

Before they are being tackled by kids, they heard a loud 'Hey' from Ms. Carson. And everything went to silence.

"I don't' wanna hear a word." Ms. Carson ordered.

"Ms. Carson—"

"Shh…not another word, watch, listen and learn." Ms. Carson interrupted Zoe. "Good afternoon kids, I'm Ms. Carson. Your parents will be back in any minute from now on. Mr. Baker is doing something very important. So please, shut your mouth and get your goofy buts behaved. Yes?" No answer. "I can't hear you?"

"Yes, Ms. Carson." Everybody answered.

"And you," Ms. Carson pointed her finger to Zoe and her friends. "Get these kids in the Lobby. Immediately. Goodbye and have a good day."

"You heard the lady, get to the Lobby." Max took control and walked in front of the kids and left his friends behind.

"I hate to say this that, deep inside those kids their sweet and kind on the outside their perilous." Takuya shared his thoughts.

"Aww, will you look at that, his being over mature thing, again." Ash teased and they laughed.

"Goodbye kids, see you on the other side."Ash waved happily to the living kids. Zoe punched her playfully in her stomach. "What?"

"Well, that's enough for one day."Max yawned with his body stretched.

"Yeah, and I guess tomorrow will be _more tougher_ day." Takuya agreed. There was a short pause. "Who wants food?" Takuya broke the silence.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving. Race you there guys." Zoe challenged. And they raced their feet out of the lobby.

**Have a good day...**


	7. Museum

**This is about a Museum...oh well, hope you enjoy.**

"I have a question," Max asked his seatmate, Ash, in the moving tourist bus.

"'What would I do with my three dirty wishes?'" Ash guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"I must be psychic—okay, First, I wish that get the dirty rugs out of my face like you. Second, Get all this dirty dishes out of my head like you and third, wish I had more three wishes. Ow…I just ate my unicorn inside my head. Wanna know who the unicorn is?"

"No, thank you." He said quickly because he already knows what the answer is.

Zoe stood up behind Max' sit, "Ignore her Max," She told him. "She's just upset that she misses the kids from yesterday. Especially she faced the tougher girl than her."

"Ouch." Takuya stood also behind Ash's sit.

"Haven't I told you that she got scared over the 9 year old girl?" Zoe teased and the laughed except Ash.

"Please Zoe; you're pushing my nerves to the limit. And Max," She said a little louder and angrier. "Shut up if you don't wanna get kick in the head in seconds." She threatened.

"Okay, we're stopping." Takuya and Zoe sat to their sit and sighed.

"Okay people," Ms. Carson got their attention rapidly. "Today we're going to Museum of The Moving Image."

"The Museum of the what?" Ash teased with a rapid act but Ms. Carson didn't hear.

"The **Museum of the Moving Image** is a media museum located in Astoria, Queens on the former site of the Kaufman Astoria Studios. The museum originally opened in 1977 as the Astoria Motion Picture and Television Center Foundation and re-opened in 1988 as the American Museum of the Moving Image. The museum began a $65 million expansion in March 2008." Ms. Carson explained.

***

The driver parked the bus in front of the Museum, "Okay, we're here," Ms. Carson announced and students began standing and grabbed their backpacks. "When we get inside I want everybody stick together." She ordered. "No cameras," Zoe looked immediately Ms. Carson when she was about to take her digital camera out of her black backpack. "Please turn off your cell phones or silent it." everybody whined but they did what they told to. "Take note that the bus will be leaving at 1:30:00 PM."

"Sure, sure," Takuya said.

After everybody stepped out of the bus they formed 2 lines. First row is boys' side while the second row is the girls' side. Of course, Takuya and Zoe and Ash and Max. While they're walking inside the Museum, Ms. Carson explained what The Museum is all about on the way.

"The Museum of the Moving Image exists to expand public understanding and appreciation of the art, history, technique and technology of film, television, and digital media by collecting, preserving, and providing access to moving-image related artifacts via multimedia exhibitions and educational programming." Ms. Carson explained slowly but surely.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, blah-blah-blah, threat-threat-threat."Ash mumbled.

"Rules are just making me so…so…so angry." Zoe hissed.

"Yeah, no cell phones, cameras, music," Takuya added. "I've watch something about this teenage abusive thingy. They usually break the rules."

"That's it!" Zoe said out loud.

"Ms. Orimoto! Please keep it down." Ms Carson interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry." Zoe said quietly.

"Spill," Ash whispered while Takuya and Max are interested in her idea.

"We. Break. The. Rules. Right. Now."

"Sure." Max said immediately didn't thought about what he decided.

"Totally." Ash said.

"Cool. Besides, it's 11:36 am, and we've got—"

"5 hours and 36 minutes," Max interrupted. "Sorry buddy," He apologized to Takuya. "One problem, which way do we go first?"

"Dunno, don't care, what I care is that I'm putting my headphones on." Ash said as she put her MP3 on and put her earphones on.

"Will you pay attention Ash?" Zoe pulled her headphones and turned off her MP3 and Ash pouted. "We've got to came up something good that will—"

"Okay students, you can now spilt up and do your research," Ms. Carson interrupted. "Be back before 1:30 at the counter. Understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Carson." The graduated students answered.

"Okay, never mind, let's go." Zoe said rapidly.

Before Ash says something, she asked Max who is very hyper. "Max, you look, well, jumpy."

"Isn't it exciting, we're like breaking the rules?" He said jumping up and down. "Okay guys, cell phones." He said turning his phone not silent.

"Headphones on." Ash said as she turns on her MP3.

"Camera on action." Zoe took her camera out of her backpack.

"So, which way we go first?" Takuya broke the silence.

"We've got three solutions on that teensy tiny little problem." Ash said. "One, that door on the left. Two that door on the right. And three, that door on looking at us." protest

"So we split up or go together?" Max asked in confusion.

"Zoe and Ash, you go left." He pointed at the right door. "Max and I will go at the left. See ya." Takuya and Max left in a flinch.

"Who left your boy friend in charge?" Ash protested.

"Come on Ash," before Zoe take another step she took a picture of the Museum without being seen by anyone. But she didn't mind because most of them are breaking the rules. Zoe grabbed Ash's wrist and went to the door they were assigned. They read what's on the door, 'No Entry".

"Yeah, no entry." Ash snorted. "Zoe grabbed the door and turned it but it was locked.

"It's locked. Maybe the employees have the right key to this door—Ash what are you doing?"

"Unlocking the door with my hairclip inside my pocket which I always bring around." She explained and Voilà. Ash pushed the door.

"Ash I'm very impressed. How'd you do that?" Zoe was astonished.

"On TV Shows." Ash answered politely. "You're not staying there are you?" Ash said when she went inside a dark brown room. Zoe laughed quietly and went inside then let the door closed and locked automatically.

"Wow. This place is cool." Ash was amazed to the black glowing in the dark room. "Is this what I think it is?" Ash asked herself.

"No, this is where they play stuffs like this and that." Zoe answered scanning the room. "Hey, there's something over there. We're not going to stay here forever are we?"

"Yeah right," Ash and Zoe went straight and followed the green light.

***

There was a short pause when the boys read the sign on the door. But Takuya held the door knob.

"Takuya, is says, 'No Entry'. It means employees only." Max explained before Takuya opened the door.

"Max, what could possibly happen by opening a forbidden door?" Takuya protested.

"We could be getting killed or worst…expelled." Max replied in a dark serious tone.

"See you." Takuya opened the door. But Max followed him and he shut the door quietly.

"Whoa. This place is awesome. It's got high tech computers." Max said as he touched the computer.

"Max, we got to keep searching for things." Takuya went straight ahead.

"What time is it anyway?" Max asked.

"Summer time, it's our vacation." He sang. Max stared him with a look. "What?—Fine, its 1:15 PM. Holy crap we've got to find Ash and Zoe."

"Cool." They heard a familiar sweet voice.

"Is it me or did I heard a voice. A familiar voice." Max told himself.

"It's Zoe. Over there." They ran as fast as they can they didn't realize that they're slowing down. After a few steps they saw Ash and Zoe.

"So, how do?" Ash said.

"Hey guys…security cameras." Zoe sat on the chair. They scanned what's on the TVs. "This Museum is less intimidating than I thought." Zoe commented.

"I wonder where the security guard is." Ash questioned herself.

"I'm getting bored to this stupid museum." Takuya groaned.

"Well, there are buttons here. We could press them. Or we pretend that we accidentally pressed it." Max gave choices.

"Accidentally pressed." They said together in different tones.

They picked the buttons that they will pressed. "On a count of 3." Takuya demanded. "Get ready. Get Set. Blast off!" They pressed different kinds of buttons. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green.

The sprinklers was set on. Lights turning on and off. Thinsg were out of control. People crashing. Their classmates run back to the bus. Things were out of control. They run thorugh the exit door laughing.

"Wait--where's Takuya, Zoe, Ash and Max?" Ms. Carson said bretahlessly.

"Present, Ms. Carson." Zoe presented. They returned to their seats. Almost wet, tired, happy, it's like they had their most memorable trouble they made.

**Dont' forget to review/read.**


	8. Adventure Land

**Here's the next episode of Survival to new York City**

"Okay students, that was kind of weird but it's all over. There must be an error occurred at the Museum which they only knew until now." Ms. Carson explained rudely.

"I wish we had popcorn that moment." Ash began talking.

Max' stomach growled and his friends chuckled quietly, "Ah, speaking of popcorn, I'm hungry."

"Of course, we'll eat at the Amusement Park. Won't that be fun?" Ms. Carson announced loudly with her P.A. System which made the class covered their ears. "Is that okay with all of you?" Nobody answered. "I can't hear you?" She said a little louder it almost destroyed their ear drums.

"Yes, Ms. Carson." They shouted at her.

"Are you yelling at me?" She asked more of like an angry roar.

After they had lunch, they went to the Amusement Park, before they separate, Ms. Carson explained the Amusement Park called Adventure Land, "The shops, where you'll find all sorts of neat stuff, from Adventure Land memorabilia to home-made fudge that is freshly baked right on the premises, to the largest candy selection that long Island last to offer. The Games and gifts, Adventure Land was the home to many midway games of skill where you can win some great prizes. The food offer an air sit-down, family style restaurant with a great variety of foods: from pizzas, hot dogs, hamburgers, salads and wraps plus other stations around the park for quick hotdogs, fries, ice cream, popcorn, churros, cotton candy and more." After her long speech she gave their unlimited tickets which are a sticker that a person will stick it on their clothes. Ms. Carson insisted. They all ran in different directions. Some went to some rides & attractions, others went to 'The Food', and others went to some Shops.

"Where to first guys?" Zoe asked conscientiously.

"'The Food'." They said at the same time while rubbing their growling bellies.

After they had their lunch. Zoe took several pictures in front of the park with her friends and they went to the Haunted House.

"Hurry up, guys, every minute counts." Takuya run though the counter and they went inside the Spooky Castle.

"I don't feel going in the house." Zoe said weakly. "Ash, you go." Zoe insisted.

"If you don't go, then, I won't also. That's what true friends are for." Ash stood up.

"Come on!" Max and Takuya pulled Zoe and Ash' hands in the Spooky Castle.

They went to the counter first for the 'Spooky Castle'.

"How many?" Said the sunburned hair girl with a yellow t-shirt and old blue jeans.

"Four." Takuya answered hurriedly.

"Okay, you're goo to go." Takuya and the others continued going inside the castle. "Enjoy." She added.

They slowly opened the thick brown door in front of the house. They walked inside and let the door shut creepily. The attraction is usually decorated with spider webs, bones, and other relics traditionally associated with haunted houses. Before they continue, Zoe took out her digital camera and took a picture of them. After the capturing moments. Takuya wore a green junked mask and scared Max. Max jumped up and down and shouted in jolt.

Takuya took off his mask and laughed, "Oooh, I like the way you scared him." Ash spoke smoothly. "Can I have that? I think I can scare him this time only ten times better." She grinned secretively.

"You'll see Ash, I'll get you for this." He cautioned.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, shall we?" Zoe asked in annoyance.

The Guests were led through the structure and are exposed to eerie sights and sounds.

"Seriously, I can't see a_ thang._"Takuya confessed.

"I feel like I'm stepping on someone's," Max asked himself.

"That's because you're stepping on my foot you egg head." She said unpleasantly.

"Oops, sorry about that." He grinned amazingly. While Ash snarled silently.

"I see a light over there." Zoe pointed her hand at the green light.

"Where? I can't see it." Takuya asked eagerly. And all of them tripped and they landed on a surface.

Zoe landed on Takuya's but she didn't notice, "Zoe, are you okay?" Takuya's heart thumped unbreakably.

Zoe stood up quickly and apologized, "I'm so sorry," She helped Takuya stood.

"That's so sweet." Max commented.

"Ugh…I hate sweet." Ash conflict.

Volunteered ghosts within the house, appeared on the top of the guests and they screamed like agony. They ran and thought that they lost the volunteers.

"Guys, think we're just at the beginning." Takuya breathed.

Someone touched Max' hands, "Alright, I know that's you Takuya."

"Dude? He's right here?" Ash corrected with a frightened voice.

"Oh, it's just a BLOODY HAND!" He threw it away and they all ran cowardly.

"I think we lost 'em." Zoe said. Objects near them moved invisibly they jumped in shock and they were hugged by bloody bones and they ran straight panicky.

"Oh, you think?!" Max asked in start tone.

"There's the no-exit-fee." Takuya pointed through the old, brown bridge. They ran on the bridge rapidly and it began to shake like there would be an explosion occurred. And finally, they're out of the Haunted House.

"That's it! That was the scariest most tarrying haunted house I ever had." Max shouted. While Takuya nodded for agreement.

"That was awesome, let's do it again." Zoe said with bliss.

"Coolest Haunted House so far…" Ash concurs.

While Zoe's checking her bag she was panicking. "My camera's missing.!" She spit. "I must have dropped it from my bag while we're running or jumping up and down, or worst…you'll help me find it won't you?!" She crushed Max' arms, troubled.

"I would if you stop shielding my arms." Zoe let go of his arms and got a grip.

"Here's your camera." Ash lends her camera on her frozen hands. "Sorry I took so long, the lien for buying popcorn is long." She said and Zoe and the others were amazed.

"What…when…how…Men, you're fast." Takuya said expressly.

"Go, take then run." Ash answered politely. "Easy as possible very predictable." She said boastfully.

"Come on guys, let's go to the Bump Car." Zoe required.

When they made the 'Bumping Cars' line-up; they studied the design, the metal floor is usually set up as a rectangular and graphite is sprinkled on the floor to decrease friction. A rubber bumper surrounds each vehicle, and drivers ram each other as they travel. The controls are usually an accelerator and a steering wheel. When they got on the metal floor. They had their own bumper cars. While others are getting onto their rides. Zoe took a picture of her friends. Finally, the thrill has begun.

Takuya and the others smashed and bump into each other. While Max accidently stuck and he can't get out. Max saw Ash coming on his way.

"Oh come on Ash," He told himself and closed his eyes. Ash bumped his car physically powerful which made Max drive freely again but he bumped his head by his hard black seat.

"You're very welcome Max." Ash told him automatically.

"Yeah, thanks." He said in an angry tone.

And then, Takuya hit Max' then Zoe knocked Ash', and they stayed there then in a few seconds they burst into laughter. And then their time had ended.

After the Bumper Car Ride they bought a hot dog for a snack while walking, thinking where next to go.

Takuya stopped walking and found a thrill ride, "What about the 'Dive'?"

"Hmmn." Ash thought hard.

"Sure, sure. Sounds cool." Max, Ash and Zoe followed Takuya, at the Dive. They looked at the seat, there are only three seats. They gaped at Zoe.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll stay, take some pictures. You guys go." Zoe said.

They finished up their hotdogs and threw their garbage's in the trash can. Then sat at the red plastic seat. The boy secured the seats if they were really fastened enough to be safe. After he checked the attraction began. The ride went up as high as it get.

"This is so awesome!" Ash spills.

Zoe took a lot of picture and she smiled curiously. "Show-offs." She mumbled.

Then the ride began rolling and whirling up and down. They screamed for joy. Max was getting sick for dizziness. Then it slow down and the ride jump up and down. They got out soon as possible and Max puked in the trash can.

"Max, are you okay?" Takuya asked while laughing.

"I'll take that as a no." Ash smirked. "Boy, you've got a weak stomach. Keep it up buddy."

"Do you want me to puke in your face or your whole everlasting life?" Max finished throwing up and wiped his mouth.

"Okay, I've got solutions for you guys." Zoe defended Max.

"Oh, please," Max muttered. Ash smacked his face.

"Pay attention." Ash shattered.

"Did you just slap me?" Max posed lividly.

"Yeah, watch how I do it, again." She said with a grin.

"Will you guys stop that, it's not irritating and unhealthy." Takuya said a little louder.

"Dude, stay out of this." Ash cautioned.

"What does this world want from me?" Max shouted.

"Will you slap him one more time Ash." Zoe commanded. And she obeyed.

"Okay, Max, snap out of it, both of you." Takuya stood beside Zoe.

"So, here's how it goes; in one week, Ash," Zoe glanced at Ash, telling her what to do, "You're not going to say anything bad to Max for one week, only good stuffs."

"Thank you, Zoe." Max said unsmiledly.

"And Max, if Ash says anything bad to you in one week…she's going to give you 5 dollars." Ash crossed her arms on her chest and open her mouth and moped.

"I can't believe you Zoe, you're taking that—"

"The game starts now." Zoe interrupted and reminded her. Ash didn't continue what she was going to call Max.

"As I was saying, you're not going to take Max' side, are you?" She forced a wide beam.

"I'm sorry Ash, you know I love you, but it's for your own good. Now, Max and Ash, hugs." She called

"Grrr. Why not let me drink from the toilet?" Ash groaned. Max and Ash leaned closer and they hug for a few seconds then she gave Max a wegie.

Ash let go of Max and smiled puzzled, "I'm beginning to like this game."

"Zoe." Max whined.

"Come on guys, enough the talking more walking to the Pirate Ship." Takuya broke.

When they got where they wanted, they watched the Pirate Ship (Ride) swing back and forth with 40 passengers screaming.

"Are you sure that you're going to take this Max, I mean you don't have a really strong stomach like me." Ash said pleasantly.

"Thanks for your concern but I got this." He walked through the green line-up and tripped. People saw him filled with 'Ouch' and 'Ooof'.

"Yeah, you do have it, Max." Takuya helped him stood.

After the ride, they went for the water rides.

"Water rides?" Zoe thought. "But do you guys have your clothes with you?" Zoe asked her friends with a worried look.

"Sure, sure, no need to worry about." Takuya stated.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Zoe ran at the water ride called Little Dipper. They sat on the ride excitedly.

"Wait, can you take a picture of us, please, I'll hide it inside my pocket after." She demanded to the operator.

"Zoe." Her friends cried.

"Don't whine." Zoe replied. The operator took a picture of them then she hid it inside her pocket.

They buckled their hands at the metal at the side of their passenger seat. Takuya and Max are in front which they won over 'Flipping the Coin Game'; while Zoe and Ash are at the back of Takuya's and Max'.

When they made the slide they put their hands in the air and washed by refreshing little droplets. But they're not quiet wet only a little. Before they got out of the line-up they took their belongings that they left at the operators before going on the ride.

"That was miraculous" Takuya almost yelled.

"But don't you think that one's better." Zoe pointed at the second water ride called Adventure Falls.

They froze and scanned the ride; it was bigger, better and more water. It is turbulent. They stared at each other one by one and agreed and rode the magnificent confusing water ride.

They left their belongings to the operators. They noticed that only two passengers are allowed in every ride. Takuya and Zoe told Max and Ash that they're paired, "Over my dead body!" Max and Ahs said at the same time.

"Fine, then, me And Ash and Max and Zoe. Is that okay with you?" Takuya considered.

"Fine, by me." Ash said; Takuya and Zoe sighed.

When Takuya and Ash got their turn, Max and Zoe had a conversation about what's happening between them with Ash, "Tell me 5 things you hate about her." Zoe demanded while they're not on the slide but their hands are locked at the metal in front of their seat.

"Well, let's see, her games, she's insecure, she almost makes me cry, she acts like a jerk to me which makes me hurt, and I'm in love with her." Max confessed to Zoe; there was a short pause and they made to the first slide; Takuya and Ash watched them cool off same as Max and Zoe watched them get wet thoroughly.

After the first slide, Zoe finally break her silence, "My buddy just say what?" She spoke rapidly.

"This secret is just between you and me, you go that sister?" Max warned and pointed.

"At least you two make a good couple." Zoe mumbled.

"Hey Zoe, say Surfs Up." Max shouted while Zoe was curious why.

"Why?" Max answered in scream and they were soaked and splashed into a cool water of the Adventure Falls.

When they met each other again. They changed their clothes at the rest room. Ash and Zoe was silent at the girls' bathroom, the same as Max and Takuya in the boys' bathroom.

"I there something you want to tell me?' Ash broke the silence.

"Nope, not at all, why?" Zoe lied; she's not really a good liar.

"You think I don't know who my best friend is?" Ash asked.

"Okay, you got me, can you please tell me when a boy looks at you and he's thinking how much he likes you wondering if you like her but didn't help how important it is how he feels about you." She said speedy.

"Can you repeat the question?" Ash got lost.

"That's the clue. Figure it out I'll tell give you 5 dollars." She left Ash at the bathroom and she met Takuya accidently eye to eye contact in 10 seconds.

"That's just totally weird and unfair." Max broke Takuya and Zoe's contact.

"What is it, Max?" Ash said curiously.

"Whoa…that's just weird, you usually talk to me, improperly or stubbornly or—"

"Alright Max, you're pushing it." Takuya disrupted Max; Ash felt her cheeks burn.

"Okay, spill it out Max." Zoe blinked.

"Its 7:00 PM, time is gold." Max looked at his Rolex watch. Max heard his friends scratched their head or forehead. "What?"

"Anyone want to grab some food?" Takuya started.

"I'll have Salad." Zoe stated.

"And I'll have hot dog." Ash followed.

"I'll have…uh…Lasagna." Max tagged along.

"Wait Max, is there even Lasagna in 'The Food'?" Zoe pointed.

"Dunno, don't care." He responded.

"Pizza." Takuya was lucky there was one of his favorites.

After Takuya finished his; he burped then borrowed Zoe's SONY Camera while she and Ash buying a Soda and took picture of their other classmates.

"You know Zoe's going to be mad when she finds out." Max reminded.

"She won't know if she won't see." He took a picture of his other friends: the rebel-like Sam, the valley-girlesque Maya and Miya, the Goth like Quil and Leah, as well as Zoe's enemy Veronica and the trouble maker like them Alice, also Zoe's favorite cousin.

"Hello, Takuya." Zoe said in mystifying voice while Ash automatically sat and ate some popcorn she bought. Takuya turned around and found Zoe grinning mysteriously.

"Zup Zoe?" He stated.

"Do you want me to kick you or am I going to have to ask?" She asked pleasantly.

"Uh—I guess so?" He replied. Zoe tried to get her digital camera but Takuya won't give it back and her camera focus was face in his face and Zoe took a picture of him which made him blinded by the white light of her camera and got her camera back. "Max, remind me to never to do that again, ever." He told Max. He blinked a few times finally he got his sight back.

"We're just gonna buy some remembrance okay, Zoe." Max told Zoe and Ash. "Come'n dude, we need to talk." He whispered onto Takuya's eras; grabbed Takuya's blue and white jacket.

"Jerk." Zoe muttered.

"I have something to confess Zoe." Zoe opened her ears and opened also her soda.

"I kind of like…Max." Zoe spit her soda on the table.

"My best friend just says what?" She said hasty.

"That's why I'm acting like a jerk around him. So he won't notice. And before we leave New York, I'm going to tell him." She said bravely.

"Well, that's ridiculous, Max also likey-likey you." She gulped. "Uh-oh." She slipped her tongue. "I hate it when I hear those words." She told herself.

"Ugh…I think I'm beginning to think I'm in camping with my grandmother." She told Zoe. "Remember?"

"The worst." Zoe agreed.

Maya and Miya happened to passed by Zoe and Ash' table, Zoe grabbed her camera and turned it on, "Do you mind, school newspaper?" Maya and Miya turned around to see Zoe.

"Totally." Maya and Miya said at the same time tremendously. They strike a pose. Zoe focused the camera to the tightest BFF in their school and _clicked._

"Nice seeing you." Maya said arrogantly then they walked away.

"You should put them at our school's yearbook." Ash teased. "'Best BFF'." Ash laughed lovably.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Zoe responded. "I wonder where Takuya and Max are taking so long. A cotton candy won't take that long, right?" Zoe doubted. Zoe's phone rang with a hilarious ring tone which made curious. "It's from Takuya he said, 'Meet as at the Hell Coaster at exact 8:00 coz' we're busy playing carnival games. Love Takuya.'" Zoe read from her cell phone. "How dumb does he think we are?" Zoe put.

"Aww…I love the 'Love part'." Ash repeated.

"Let's go." Zoe grabbed her things and finished up her Soda quickly in 5 gulps.

"Wait, I haven't finished my—" Ash dropped her one last popcorn.

While they're on the way, Ash frowned, "You owe me 5 dollars. And another 5 dollars." Ash spoke.

"Ash, it's just a one piece of popcorn and you didn't figure it out. Hey there's Takuya and Max. " She pointed at Takuya and Max playing carnival games.

"You follow them, I'll take pictures. I'll see you at the High Dive." Zoe commanded Ash.

"Hell Coaster." Ash corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." She left and searched for her other friends.

She found Sam playing also a carnival game. "Hey Sam." Zoe called.

"Yeah—5 seconds Zoe." Sam kissed the ball for luck and he threw it and all pyramid bottles fell.

"Whoo! Yeah, that's right, who's the man?" He danced and sang like a child.

"You're the man, bro." he stopped and had a Hi-5. He took his prize, a big teddy bear stuff toy.

"Take me a picture." He strikes a pose with his prize braggingly. Zoe minded.

After she took a picture she said, "Goodbye."

"Later," Sam shouted while Zoe's walking away.

"Quil! Leah!" Zoe called over the Goth siblings. They turned around and fixed their eye in her.

"Connection?" Quil said manly.

"School's yearbook?" Zoe focused her camera; Quil formed his hands into a loser sign under and in front of Leah's face and he didn't show his face while Leah formed her hands into I love you sign on her chest. Then, _click._

"I had a feeling will see each other again later. At the Hell Coaster. Around 8:00." Leah spit.

Zoe was surprised and froze but got a grip, "Fascinating. Quil a mind reader while you a psychic. Really a talented family, McConnell." Zoe commented.

"Thank you." Quil was touched.

"We appreciated that, Zoe. You're really a true friend." Leah talked along. "See you later." She waved, Zoe grinned then left.

While she's scanning the carnival games she accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized quickly as possible. When she knew the face she took it back.

"I'm gonna Ms. Carson you're making a tidal sequence." Veronica warned.

"Oh yeah, well bring it on white girl." She fought back. "Oh wait, I mean, white trash." Veronica groaned for embarrassment. "Oh wait before you leave, wanna have a photo shoot?" She showed her digital camera and focused it in front of Veronica.

"Sure. Can I have last words for ya?" Veronica asked.

"Sure, sure." She forced a weak smile.

"You're going down clown." Veronica posed a loser sign with her hand and sticks her tongue. _Click. _Veronica left in humiliation made by Zoe and was furious.

"That's one daughter of God." Zoe heard a familiar voice.

"Alice!" She gasped then her mysterious grin became a wide smile. They had a tight hug.

They let go of the hugging, "That's my name and trouble making is my game." She sang. "I saw Takuya and Max at 'The Food', taking pictures of your friends, and also me." She noticed Zoe dropped her mouth. "He didn't mention that to you, did he?"

"No." Zoe mouthed.

"Where is he?"

"Carnival Games."

"Anyway, what are you doing here? You're two years graduated." Zoe giggled.

"You want me to leave?" Alice dropped her smile.

"No, no, no, of course not." Zoe answered. "How are you?" Zoe asked.

"I'm fine. The apartment was great. The job was cool. And I'm doing really, really, great." She answered joyfully.

"I'm going to Hell Coaster. I guess Takuya and the others are on their way. You can come if you want." Zoe invited.

"Can't. And there's no way I'm gonna told you why because I said so and that's why." Alice said like she knew what Zoe's going to say.

"Okay, see you." They had a family kiss. Then she said 'Goodbye' and 'I love you'.

When she made the Hell Coaster's location. She easily found Takuya and the others who are calling out loud her name.

Before they make their way, they saw Leah and Quil going inside the Hell Coaster and Zoe requested to take a picture of them. They followed and they made their in the roller coaster. Zoe discontinued walking in the roller coaster when she saw the demon figure with a sign:

**SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE LINE**

This made her nervous.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Takuya asked in worried look.

"Just a little nervous." She answered courteously.

When they got inside the roller coaster, they were behind Quil and Leah.

"You okay?" Ash solicited, Zoe nodded once and soon raised her head up.

"Fear is an emotional response to threats and danger." Quil spoke automatically.

"Thanks Quil." Max said smoothly. Max stared at Ash, "You never learn do you Ash?" Max teased.

"Grrr…"She squealed at the shoulder of Zoe.

"There, there, Ash. You've got seven days." Zoe patted her head like a six year-old boy.

"How many?" The operator asked.

"Four." Takuya answered with his fingers.

"No, no, please, I can't sit in front." Zoe said in panic tone.

"Alright, Ash can go with you." Max said more of like teas.

"No!" Ash gasped. "Pfft…coz we're girls. No way, no, I'm sitting in front, no matter what I see or hear, nobody can stop me." She declined angrily.

"Okay, Me and Zoe and you and Max." Takuya spoke. "Is that okay with you Max? Ash?" Takuya asked.

"Fine," Max and Ash answered but in different tone. Max said irately while Ash said angrily.

"Heads." Takuya flipped his silver coin. He looked at it Max and Ash sat the front. "Crap!" He hissed.

"Come on Takuya." Zoe pulled his arms at the back of the red roller coaster.

Zoe looked back and heard Ash, "See you at the end, Zoe. And Takuya," Takuya looked at Zoe. "Take good care of my best friend." She insisted.

They sat behind Maya and Miya. Zoe pocketed her camera.

"You okay? Don't worry, I'm right here." Takuya said smoothly.

Zoe grinned, "Yeah, how sweet of you, put a sock on it." She dropped her smile and Takuya chuckled. The other operator adjusted their shoulder pads, secured now.

While the operator, pressed the green button for 'Go'.

"Hey, Yo! Everybody Let's Go!" Sam shouted and others sang along with him while Zoe and the others chuckled. When they made at the top they stopped. And the roller coaster twirled and spin through the tracks many times. People scream out loud. Others said "Whoo!"

Zoe remembered her dream, and she got really scared, "NO!" She screamed and she accidently held Takuya's perfect hot fingers. She felt something and felt her cheeks burn like she's blushing. Finally, the roller coaster was over. They groaned, not wanted to end the extreme ride.

Ms. Carson ordered her students to get into the bus as soon as possible. They got inside the bus slowly, maybe it's because they're tired or doesn't want to go home. Zoe requested Max to go sit with Takuya. Max agreed. Zoe was silent to the rest of the ride, others fell asleep except Zoe and Ash.

"Why are you still awake?" Ash whispered.

"Too tired to sleep." Zoe replied.

"Okay, spill it out Terra Connor."

"I think…I'm in love with Takuya Kanbara." She whispered quietly.

**Is it miracle, beautiful, unbelievable, poor, good, pretty cool, awesome? Is it gripping?**

**Don't forget to read/review...byez,,,later...  
**


	9. Complications

**And here's anotehr episode of the story...hope you enjoy!!!**

"Duh…you like him a long time ago, long time ago, before you were born." Ash responded.

"No I didn't." Zoe refused quickly.

"Yes you did." Ash declined.

"Yes, I did." Zoe admitted.

"No, you didn't." Ash got lost.

"What are we talking about?" Zoe asked normally.

"Ugh…don't you dare change the subject." She groaned madly.

Ms. Carson stood beside her seat and asked her, "Someone's been complaining."

"You?" Ash guessed.

"Good guess, now please…zip it." Ms. Carson returned to her seat tranquilly.

"Now I see what the world wants from me," Ash told herself while Zoe's watching her confused. "People are trying to make me crazy." Ash smirked. "You think I'm crazy, don't you Zoe?"

"You know, I'm really thinking why I'm hanging out with you guys." Zoe snorted.

After a few minutes, they made their sweet life in Cambrini's Hotel. They went to their rooms tiredly. Can't even think about how tired they are. Their feet are killing them.

Ash stayed behind downstairs to get hot coco while Zoe, Takuya and Max went to their rooms. Zoe unlocked her door then, she shut it with her foot and put her backpack beside her empty luggage.

It wasn't until Zoe's in the shower—the water too hot, burning her skin—that she realized she was freezing. She shuddered violently for several minutes before the steaming could finally relax her rigid muscles. Then she stood in the shower, too tired to move, until the hot water began to run out.

She stumbled out wrapping herself securely in towel, trying to hold the heat from the water in so the aching shivers wouldn't return. She dressed for bed swiftly and climbed under her quilt, curling into a ball, hugging herself to keep warm. A few small shudders trembled through her.

Ash knocked a few times but Zoe opened the door sluggishly. Ash was holding two cups of hot coco with her two hands. Zoe took what's hers dizzily and sat in Indian sit form on her sweet soft bed.

"You looked like you're doing nothing but thinking tons of things." Ash said speed.

"You know, about three things I'm absolutely positive…"

"First?"

"I'm blind. Literally. Second, I'm always thinking I need a friend more than you do but you need me more than…" Zoe didn't continue. "Third, I was unconditionally, irrevocably in love with him." Zoe confessed then finished her hot coco. Zoe sighed.

"Now there's a shock." Ash took action.

Zoe grabbed her pillow and threw it to Ash. Ash simply avoided it. Ash finished drinking her hot coco to make a fight; Ash captured her pillow and set it and so is Zoe.

"Get ready. Get Set. Go!" Ash said. Ash started the pillow fight.

Zoe knocked Ash off balance on her bed. Zoe laughed like a choking bear for success. Ash stood and let out her energy. Ash and Zoe smashed each other's legs, ears, stomachs, etc. They had lots of fun when someone knocked the door and they heard Ms. Carson's cracking voice. Zoe put the mugs in the bathroom.

"Zoe, hurry." Zoe jumped on her bed and lay down.

Ash opened the door amusedly. Zoe rolled her eyes and covered herself by her blanket.

"What's…What's going on in there?" Ms. Carson inquired.

"Uhm…Zoe's sleeping while I'm talking." Ash replied ridiculously.

"What are the noises coming from your room?"

"Oh, you must have heard someone who sounded like us," Ash faced.

"You know the rules…"

"No noises, no sneaking out and no boys in our room or girls in boys' room."

"Very good. Now, have a good night." Ms. Carson automatically slammed the door.

Ash went to her bed and covered herself with her cool sugary blanket. "Ugh…Ms. Carson is getting on my nerves." Ash admitted.

"Tell me about it." Zoe tracked.

Ash turned off the lights by clapping her hands two times. Zoe was impressed, "Where'd you get that?"

"From Ms. Carson's room, I snuck out before she got in."

"Oh, no need to thank me." Ash didn't let Zoe finish.

Ash decided to change the subject, "Ms. Carson says, 'Dang Flabit!', then I said, 'Say what?!' then she's like, 'Sweet Mother of all cheese what did you just say?!'"—

"Okay, Ash, enough, I get it. She's like singing all over and over again." Zoe finished.

"Okay…goodnight Zoe."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" They said the same time with the same tone.

Zoe's mind still swirled dizzily, full of images she couldn't understand, and some she fought to repress. Nothing seemed clear at first, but as she fell gradually closer to unconsciousness, a few certainties became evident.

In Zoe's dream it was very dark, and what dim light there seemed to be radiating from Takuya's skin. Zoe couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from Zoe, leaving Zoe in blackness. No matter how fast Zoe ran, she couldn't catch up on him; no matter how loud she called, he never turned. Troubled, Zoe woke in the middle of the night.

Ash was staring at her, bothered.

"I'm sorry." Zoe apologized. Ash went to the bathroom and went out with a one glass of water and tipped in on Zoe's head. Ash put down the empty glass on the table. "What was that?!" was all Zoe can say.

"I've been there Zoe." Zoe gave her a look. "Okay, no I haven't," She declared. "But it's the middle of the night and you're thinking about that exquisitely boy for hours." She said a little loudly.

"I was?" Zoe got lost.

"Okay, repeat after me," Ash ordered. "I'm Zoe Orimoto…"

"I'm Zoe Orimoto." Zoe mumbled.

"Louder."

"I'm Zoe Orimoto." She said carefully and cheerfully with a grin.

"I'm a tough Cosmo chick." Zoe repeated. "And I ain't gonna let Takuya I like him."

"And I ain't gonna let Takuya I like him. " Zoe repeated breathlessly.

"Okay, new subject." Zoe repeated. "Stop, saying what I'm saying."

"I am not saying what you're saying which means—ugh…" Zoe groaned.

"Okay, you're okay now. I will now start our meeting." Ash declared.

"Aren't you gonna sleep?"

"Nope, 'cause I can't sleep." Ash answered her question excitedly. "So, I can't take it anymore!" Ash confessed eagerly.

"Take what?"

"I can't take it anymore, I love saying silly things to that boy! It's killing me when I'm doing good things to him." She cried onto her knees.

"I thought you like him."

"I do like him, I just like it when I do something bad to him."

"Why not just give him 25 dollars?" Zoe suggested, confused.

"That the point for crying out loud, dang flabit!"

"Okay, just chill. Put yourself all together. Maybe a fresh air will help. Let's go at the roof top, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, that'll help, I hope." Zoe and Ash took their sweaters and went at the roof top.

Takuya and Max took them by surprise when they showed up just before them at the rooftop.

Max circled Ash slowly, "Well, well, well, hello there 'sugary pop'."Max teased which made Ash turn red.

Ash screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream echoed everywhere. The people inside the building ignored and thought it was just them. Max was crying like a mule, while Takuya and Zoe are keeping their laughs.

"Man, she's funny." Max irritated Ash. Ash put her hands in her pocket to avoid a fight. "Whoa, easy there girl. You're smoking, just hand me the 25 dollars and the game is over." He proposed.

"Never." Ash growled. "I can do this. One week won't hurt. I'm a fighter. Don't worry, when one week's over, I'm going to squash you like a bug like there's no tomorrow." She cautioned.

"Oooh, what am I gonna do?" Max yarned.

"Why not run while you can, but if you can never hide from me." Ash responded. Zoe pulled Ash's sweater beside her.

"Ash, we came up here to have some fresh air." Zoe jogged Ash's memory.

"But it didn't help, did it?"

"Can't you just join the cheerleading squad?" Zoe insisted.

"Good idea, I already made a cheer for Max: 1, 2, 3, Ash just wiped Max floor with me!" Ash said angrily. Max and Ash argued.

"They're a little hang-over today, huh?" Takuya asked even though he knows the answer.

"Oh, ya think?" Zoe raised her one eyebrow. There was a short pause. "Wanna know a secret?" Takuya agreed. Zoe whispered him that Ash and Max likes each other.

"Now there's something you don't' hear every day." Takuya stated. "I've got a plan. Let's get them kiss." He spilled.

"That's the most. Ridiculous. Plan. I've. Every. Heard." Takuya scowled. "But I like it." Takuya smirked. "I'll push Max while you push Ash." Takuya consented.

Zoe went at the back of Max while Takuya went Ash's which Max and Ash didn't notice. They set their hands. And pushed them.

Max crushed Ash's lips angrily in a few seconds. Ash pushed Max, both of them are blushing.

"So, how'd the kiss go?" Takuya questioned both of them. Nobody answered.

"I hate you." Ash mouthed to Zoe.

"No need to thank me Ash," Zoe didn't let Ash finished. "You're welcome." Ash groaned and stumbled. Ash walked her way out of the roof top Zoe said 'good bye' to Max and Takuya then followed Ash.

"Man, that was so uncool." Max finally speak after Zoe and Ash walked out.

"But you _loved _it." Takuya punched Max playfully on his arm.

"Uh-huh, watch and learned when I tell Zoe you liked her. Zoe, wait up! I have something to tell you!" Max tried to run as fast as he can to catch up with Zoe but he was too late, Takuya shut the door of the roof top.

"Come'n pal, you know I was only kidding, right?"

"Yeah, nice try,"

"I'll give you some 5 dollars." Takuya handed the money.

"Solved." Max pulled the money paper from Takuya.

Ash couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time after what happened. After that, voices inside her head was in her head nearly every time.

The following day, was worst, 'cause it was raining very, very hard, the clouds were dense and opaque. There was no outing this day. Zoe and Ash are finally okay about what happened last night and so is Takuya and Max. Zoe ate one set of pancake; Ash took omelets while; Max took toaster pastry; Takuya wasn't starving so he only watched his friends eat. Takuya apologized to Ash about what he did wrong. Ash accepted his apology.

"Remember that I haven't forgiven about what you did to me, Max?" Ash spoke.

"Me? Why do I have to apologize, you're the one's who's gotta say sorry." Max said ironically.

"One, of course you, because, you're…"Ash didn't finish until she remembered the game is still on. "Then, give me one explanation." Ash demanded madly.

Max stood courageously, "Here's my one logical explanation, you frequently get me into trouble. You were selfish, lazy, and somewhat indifferent to others' feelings last night.

"However, you're also lighthearted and funny, and capable of coming through for us when needed. We accidently kissed last night which I swore it'll never happen and mentioned again—until now. And most of all, you hate me so much, more than your own grandmother who spit black bubblegum at you." Max breathed.

Ash was speechless, there was also a silence. "Fine, you got me. You win. I give up. I know where this is going now." Ash stood and reached inside for something in her pocket.

"Say what?!" Her friends said at the same time.

Ash brought out 25 dollars and lean left closer to Max. "You're one sick, stupid and masochistic smarty pants." Ash said it peacefully. Takuya and Zoe was shock. Max grinned playfully. Ash gave Max 5 dollars. Max accepted it."You're looking a little old, shaggy and ugly." Ash handed another 5 dollars. "You suck, makes me wanna puke on your face right here, right now." Ash offered another 5 dollars. "A to the S to the H, Ash kicked Max' butt from east to west." Ash handed over her second to the last 5 dollars. "And last but not the least. I hate you so much, more than my enemies." Ash granted Max's 5 dollars. "Happy?"

"I think the word is traumatizing. But thanks," Max kept his money inside his pocket. "When I say sorry, will you forgive me?"

"Hmmn," was all Ash can say. "No." Max glared. "If you won't do it again." Takuya and the gang smiled widely.

"I apologized." Max acted contrite.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry also." Ash accepted and also apologized.

"Are you guys gonna hug or what?" Takuya hinted.

Ash and Max hugged friendly. Max didn't see Ash that Ash gave Max a wegie. Ash and Max let go.

"Did you just see what she did?" Max grumbled.

"I don't see it." Ash teased, smiling secretively.

"More searching less whining." Zoe snapped. They went somewhere else. Looking for yummy trouble.

**Don't forget to read/review...byez, see yah!!!**


	10. Minute

**And here's another episode of the story. Hope you like it...**

"I'm bored." Takuya whined.

"Then, let's get outta here." Max stated.

"Nobody's going to get outta this building because I said so. Good day my _'sniggles'_!" Ms. Carson announced by her P.A. system; everybody complained but she easily ignored.

"Sniggles? Like that's the most ridiculous name she gave us." Ash commented. "Any bright ideas bookworm?"

"None." Max answered.

"Why not take a chance on Ms. Carson?" Takuya laughed.

"Ah-huh! I had an idea," Zoe peaked. "Let's sneak out." Zoe whispered carefully.

"Zoe you're a genius." Takuya smiled.

"Just enjoying being a girl." Zoe responded.

"Wait a minute—only tiny little problem, guys." Max shaped. "If we sneak out, we'll die or worse, we could be expelled my Ms. Carson." He explained, organized.

Max's friends looked at him furtively. "Oh no, no." Max gasped. "Come'n guys don't give me that look. You're never ever going to get me in one of your stupid, sick and masochistic plans." Max backed away. "That looks aren't going to get me this time." He stood fearlessly.

"Hmmn." Takuya sighed. "Suit yourself."

"Meet you guys back right here, ten o'clock." Zoe cracked.

Takuya and the rest of the band made their way except Max.

"Max, get a grip. If you follow them, you'll get expelled." Max talked to himself. "Calm Max, don't lose yourself. They're just—just…ugh." Max ran after Takuya in their room and decided to join them.

Zoe changed her clothes into her favorite shirt—sleeveless, white eyelet lace, she added her blue jacket, jean skirt; Ash adjusted her clothes into black shirt and her old blue jeans. They took their pocket money and shoved it inside their pockets; Ahs took her backpack. Takuya wore jeans, yellow t-shirt with (open) red button shirt; Max wore his green striped shirt and his old Levi's. They grabbed their money and put it inside their pocket.

They met at the lobby to plan how to sneak out.

"How about we jumped from the second floor until we get outta here?" Zoe gave Ash a stare.

"We'll die if we jump outta here." Max hissed.

"Why not—"

"Why not what?" Zoe broke Takuya.

"I was gonna say that we could try the back door." Takuya put forward.

"You are one useful leader, captain." Ash flashed.

"We were going…" Zoe reminded. They slowly carefully went at the exit door. They went through another door before they reach the exit door. When they pleasantly opened the door they were curious. It was dark very dark, they went in and the door automatically loudly shut.

Ash coughed, "I can't see a thing."

Max squealed, "Who's that?"

"Max, you're such a guppy. It's just me." Ash giggled. When they walked their way out they accidently fell into a long hole. They screamed as they slide until they got out and land on a garbage.

"Ugh…nice exit, captain." Max said as he stood at a big filthy waste container. Takuya, Zoe and Ash jumped out of the waste container and counted.

"1. 2—"

"Why are you guys counting?" Max was in a train of thought. Then garbage was showered right through him. "Thank you." Max irritated the forcing smile in front of him. Max later got out of the container.

"Where to first?" Ash helped Max cleaned up. They were in silence.

"Anyone got a map?" Max raised as soon Ash took the last piece of waste.

"I got one." Ash pulled out the map from her bag.

"I didn't know you have a map." Zoe scratched her head with prying.

"I think this map would be useful…to get Max lost in New York City." Ash and Max grinned but in different meaning.

"Let's go before someone sees." The group ran out of their area and made their way on the street.

"I think we're not at our hotel now." Zoe blinked.

"New York City is just as the back of our hotel. Confusing." Max held his hand. "Where to first?"

"I heard that there's Simple Plan music video shoot in Manhattan." Ash hoisted.

"Then Manhattan it is." Zoe positioned.

"To the 'thinking chamber'!" Max strikes a pose.

"You mean the subway?" Takuya corrected.

When they made the train station, they bought a ticket and sat inside the train to get to Manhattan from the New York subway.

They were talking while the train's on the way to Manhattan.

"Ugh…I'm telling you guys, this is a nightmare." Max sighed.

"How come? You've got us. Don't you trust us?" Zoe looked at him with her sad look.

"I do." Max answered.

"Then, shut up." Ash hissed.

"You guys have all of your tickets?" Zoe asked.

Max and Takuya pulled out their ticket while Ash searched for her ticket in her knapsack.

"Shoot." Ash murmured.

"Looks like somebody had karma." Max muttered.

"Oh, shoot." The train had a stopped. "Oh, crap." Ash closed her bag. The gang looked at the man who was taking the passengers' tickets.

"Ash, don't let the panic begin." Takuya jogged her memory.

"Ashley Ryan, what are you gonna do? What are you gonna do when he comes for you?" Max sang.

"Max you're not helping!" Ash yelled at him furiously.

"Ash, hide inside the bathroom." Zoe put forward. Ash quickly went to bathroom but it was locked. When she tapped the bathroom without looking to the door, she accidently hit a worker holding a hot coffee he screamed in soreness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me help you." Ash pulled the simple and innocent worker but she only made it worse; he tripped. "I'm so sorry," Ash tried to help him but he stopped her.

"No!" The worker stood by himself. "Ugh…what are you a devil?!" He went back to his sit madly.

Ash ignored him easily and she went inside the door. Thinking what she'll do.

"Ugh…is this what I get, Tortoise?!" Ash shouted. People can hear her.

"Is that your friend inside?" A woman asked the crew.

"No." They lied at the same time.

"She's talking real crazy."

"I should've fed you. I'm such a dim-witted girl. Are you happy now?!" Ash continued. Then, someone tapped at the door that broke her train of reflection.

Ash opened the door with a big sigh, "I said I was sor"—She didn't continue when the train ticket collector was shown. Ash grinned.

"Ticket please." The collector said nicely.

"But I already gave you my ticket." Ash lied, still held a lovely smile.

"No tickets, no ride." The collector pulled Ash's hair and let it go when Ash's was out of the train; lying on the ground.

"You are so over!" Ash cried. "Over!" Ash stood, rubbing her palms.

Takuya, Zoe and Max went in front of the collector, "Ah, dude, you just kicked our friend out of the train…without our permission!" Zoe fought.

"Dude," The collector tapped Zoe's forehead. "No tickets, no ride. Now, before we argue; tickets please." Takuya and Max gave their tickets; Zoe searched for her ticket inside her pocket but it was also missing.

"Uh-oh."

"Oooh, I just love when people say 'uh-oh'." The collector clapped like a child. Zoe looked at him and gave up her best smile also.

"No tickets, no ride." Ash was still outside; crossed arms.

The collector forced Zoe to get outside while her boys stood up for her.

"How about we give you 10 dollars, will you let our friends ride?" Takuya insisted.

"Whose 10 dollars are ya going to give?" Ash asked.

"Do want a ride or not?" Takuya hissed.

"Let me think…nope." The collector thought fast and this time pulled Zoe's hair while Max and Takuya are pulling her hands.

"Ow! I'm not a yoyo people!" The collector threw Zoe and the others out of the train.

"Nobody! I say nobody can defeat me!" The collector yelled at Zoe and the others who are sitting on the cool ground. "Now, stay out of my property, except you have a ticket." He pointed.

"What about our tickets?" Max complained.

"No refund."

"We paid 60 dollars!" Max responded.

The collector ignored them and closed the door and the train left the group.

"Oh, great, just great." Zoe mumbled.

"What a catastrophe." Max said.

"A disaster." Takuya followed.

"A heaven and hell fallen from the sky." Ash added.

"Nice one." Zoe observed. "Forget about that?!" She snapped. "We're going o have to get another ride." She walked to the subway, only several steps.

Her friends followed her, Ash and Max suggested getting a taxi. Takuya stayed with Zoe.

"Taxi!" Max shouted.

Ash whistled at the yellow Taxi. But they were too late, a worker already got first.

"Nice move." Ash mumbled at the man. "Ugh…what an ordeal." She babbled.

"Don't worry, will get one eventually." Max calmed.

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean 'the train just left'?" Zoe squealed.

"I'm sorry, but no more train." Zoe let it go and stared at Takuya who was forcing a laugh.

"Not even a word." Zoe said in mysterious voice.

While Max and Ash was waiting for a cab, so far, still no sign of a ride.

A tubby man went beside Ash, "Hello." He greeted satisfactorily.

"Here I am." Ash answered politely.

"You look like, you need a ride. I can give you a _free_ ride."

"No." Max declined.

"He means, yes. Yes, we do. In Manhattan?" Ash explained.

"Sure, sure, of course." The tubby replied.

"What? He's a stranger, and we can't go with stranger."

"Just a minute, I'll just get my friends at the subway." Ash ran back to Zoe and Takuya who are having a staring contest.

"Good news and bad news." Ash announced.

"Good news." Takuya stated.

"We've got a free ride." Ash jumped. "The bad news is, his a stranger." Ash didn't drop her face.

"Forget it, stranger. Nope. Don't out me in this." Zoe twisted.

"You know the Simple Plan's your favorite band, right?" Ash mocked Zoe.

"Ash, if Zoe gets mad, I have nothing to do with her." Takuya warned.

"Don't worry Takuya, I got your back." Ash lied. "So, what it going to be?"

Zoe agreed and so is Takuya. They went inside a white comfortable happy vehicle. They were all at the passenger seat.

Mob was playing at the car. Ash pressing different kinds of buttons which is irritating the driver.

"Dude, what's your name?" Ash reminded herself.

"Mike, Mike Newton." He responded.

Max played with the glasses behind him, "Hello? How you doing?" Max teased with his feet on his seat.

Mike had it, he tried to closed the glass forever but he can't so he tried to ignore them

Zoe picked up the telephone from the automobile car, "Shh…I'm trying to make a prank call." Zoe hushed. Max left Mike's _special _glass closed so he won't hear them anymore; Ash stopped pressing buttons. Takuya listened and watched attentively Zoe.

Zoe guessed and dialed a phone number. They heard Mike's phone rang. Mike answered it, "Talk to me," Mike said.

Zoe handed the telephone to Takuya, "Is this Mike Newton?" Takuya changed his voice into more manly tone.

"Yep." Mike answered excitedly.

"Congratulations! You just won 2 million dollars!" Takuya said with an expression. His friends held their laughs.

"Wow! That just wow! I did?" Mike was surprised.

"Oh yes, just a minute please."

Mike waited and Takuya ended the call. The gang burst into a loud laughter. Mike was burning. "Takuya, that was wicked." Zoe commented.

"Twisted!" Max added.

"Heck to the AWESOME." Ash and Takuya had a hi-5.

A few moments later, the gang was curious now, they've been in the car for hours. And they haven't reached Manhattan yet.

"Ah, Mike?" Ash broke.

"Yes?" Mike opened his back glass.

"Are you lost?" Ash asked chivalrously.

Mike laughed cruelly, "Don't go out with a strangers, eh?" Mike locked the doors; then he drove fast like a maniac.

They were in silence, "Okay, guys, nobody panic." Takuya structured. Then his friends began to scream. Tried to open the door. "Why do I even bother? Well, if you can't beat them join them." He told himself.

"HELP! HELP US!" They shouted.

Mike parked at a crowded place. Mike got a call; he went outside and answered it. While his busy talking, "Over there." Max opened the door above their heads. They got away easily.

When Mike looked at the passengers' seat he scanned the place and saw Takuya and the others running through the subway. He quickly went to a shortcut.

"You think we lost Mr. Tubby?" Max gasped.

Mike secured their way like a flash of lightning. "Whoa you're fast, even though you're a tubby." Takuya teased.

"Give me the chip." Mike demanded; he tried to pull Ash's bag but Takuya, Max and Zoe helped her pull also.

"We do know such thing!" Ash didn't know what's happening.

Mike let go Ash's bag. Ash's took her drum sticks inside her bag and threw her bag into Max. "Bring it Mr. Tubby." Ash cautioned.

"You know karate?" Max was shock on how Ash jumped high then kicked Mike's smooth face. Ash backed away quickly.

"Transformed my body into a dangerous weapon." Ash answered.

While Mike was on his knees there was a train that stopped by then Ash used her sticks as a weapon then kicked Mike who flew inside the train. The train's door quickly closed. The gang was waving good-bye.

When they got out of the subway they went to the park for some rest.

"This is all your fought Ash!" Max blamed.

"Say what?!"

"If you didn't forced us to go to that Mike—"

"Mr. Tubby." Ash corrected in her own way.

"Whoever—we wouldn't be in this crazy mess."

"Enough. We must control our emotions people." Zoe snapped. "Besides, true friend is always there 'till the end." Zoe corrected.

"Zoe, you don't have to." Ash moaned.

'Oh, don't Zoe me! Let's go before the concert is over." Zoe insisted.

"We don't even know where we are." Takuya pointed.

"Still got the map." Ash raised her map. But when a car that was driving faster than Mike got the gang wet by the rain's wasted water. "Which is wet and tear up, right now?"

While they're finding a way to Manhattan they found a store. Ash went inside for some food. Takuya, Max and Zoe followed her.

"Talk about food," Ash scanned the delicious food that made her mouth water. "I'm hungry."

"Do you have a rest room here?" Zoe asked in whisper to the cashier. Takuya and Max looked at her. "What?"

"First right." The cashier answered.

"Be right back." Zoe went to the rest room but she didn't hurry up.

She searched for the rest room and she found it sooner when she smelled something filthy. She sighed then went in that didn't left her o choice.

Ash put a lot of food at the cashier's table. Max and Takuya are doing nothing just watching. Ash tried a hat. She tried something red, simple but elegant hat. Zoe came back her Takuya and Max were laughing at her that she didn't noticed that she has a tissue that was stocked under her jean skirt. She quickly pulled the tissue, embarrassed.

"That would be 20 dollars." The cashier said in lovely tone. Ash searched for her wallet inside her backpack but it wasn't there.

"It's gone, it's gone." Ash said. "Um…hello." She smiled at the cashier.

"Get out of my store and don't come back again!" They ran out of the store as they were told.

"Where do you think it is, Ash? Think very carefully." Takuya calmed Ash.

"My credit card, money, holy snap! I must have forgotten it inside Tubby's car." Ash recalled. "My life is over people!" Ash shouted. "What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!" Ahs began to panic.

Zoe slapped her; Takuya and Max were in shock. "Ash, you're not gonna die, okay? And it's just twelve o'clock. And I'm gonna tell you what we gonna do!" Zoe pointed.

"What are we going to do?" Takuya asked in prying.

"I have no idea!" Zoe answered in yell. There was a short pause. Zoe patted Takuya's shoulder hard witch made him say 'Ow'. "I've got it. We go to Plaza hotel which is just in front us, then we sneak into someone's room then we gonna plan what next we gonna do."

"Zoe, that's selfish of you." Takuya commented.

"Why?!"

"'Cause are you crazy?! You're the only one who only wants to go to that hotel 'cause you stink." Takuya argued.

"Fine, nobody's stopping ya'll to come with me." Zoe disagreed. Zoe went to the Plaza hotel; Ash, Max and Takuya followed her.

Zoe and the rest of the band inside the Plaza hotel, it was ten times better than their living.

**Please, don't forget to read/review**


	11. The Microchip

**Hi I'm Juliya...and here's the 11th episode of the story. Enjoy!!!**

"Wow, this place is ten times awesome than our hotel." Takuya remarked.

They scanned the room; the inside was surprising, less predictable than their hotel. It was very bright, very open, and very large. Beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare through the river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high beamed-ceiling, the floors and the thick carpets were all varying shades of cream.

"This is your idea?!" Takuya objected.

"Yep, see you." Zoe ran through the elevator with Ash and Max beside her. Takuya mumbled improperly and quietly and soon followed Zoe on the elevator.

When they reached the elevator they were the only ones. They looked at the side of them which are mirrors.

Zoe picked the highest floor '30'. There was a song being played while they're on a slow elevator which is titled 'Crazy for you'.

"I know this song." Takuya broke the silence.

"I love this song." Max spoke with a grin.

"I hate this song." Ash scowled.

When they reached the floor Zoe wanted. They stepped out the elevator. A rich looking woman just passed by them, she was talking to someone on her cell phone. The door she has been was still wide open but already closing. The woman was already on the elevator and the elevator finally closed and went down. Ash took her drum sticks quickly from her backpack and jumped in front of the closing door and secured the door with her sticks.

"Smooth move, Ash." Takuya commented.

"Thanks."

"Not going in there. I'm staying here." Max said and looked at himself. Takuya and the others went inside already. Max stayed outside, he touched his stomach that is growling loudly. He changed he's mind and followed his friends.

The room was faced south, with a wall sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house was glass. The western wall was completely covered with after shelf of CDs. The room was better stocked. In the corner was sophisticated-looking sound system. There was a wide and inviting black leather bed. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with a heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade.

"After I have some several snacks, I'm outta here." Max took cookies from the refrigerator.

"After 15 minutes break we're totally outta here." Zoe announced.

Ash's cell phone surprisingly rang. Ash took out her cell phone slowly. Zoe took it out of her hand and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, remember me?"

"It's Mr. Tubby." Zoe said, more like a whisper. Max stopped chewing and came beside Zoe; even Takuya.

"I can hear you; and please…stop calling me 'Tubby'!" Mike yelled which Takuya and the others can hear.

Ash took the cell phone out of Zoe's hands. "Listen you—"

Takuya took it out of Ash's hands before she continue her rude attitude, "Let me do the talking." Takuya stated.

"Fine." Ash agreed impolitely and took apple from the refrigerator.

Takuya cleared his throat, "You were saying." Takuya said politely.

"I have your friend's money and credit cards…" Mike said dangerously.

"Okay…what do you want?"

"I want the chip from your friend's stinking bag."

"What did he say?" Max asked when he finishes the cookies.

"He said he wants the chip from Ash's stinking bag." They raised their eyebrows except Ash who crossed her arm.

"My bag isn't stinky okay Tubby!" Ash yelled at her cell phone that was on Takuya's hands.

"He said you have his chip." Zoe repeated.

"I didn't eta his chip, okay?" Ash aimed.

"She didn't eat your chip." Takuya repeated on Mike.

"Not the chip. The microchip. A microchip you egghead!" Mike sounded aggravated and kind of lost patience.

"He just called me egghead." Takuya repeated to his friends. "Why you ugly, stupid"—Ash was holding her laugh. Zoe took Ash's cell phone from Takuya.

"Okay…we'll return the microchip from you. Just please…don't burn her money 'cause if you do, she'll get money from me for the rest of the week." Zoe cautioned respectfully. Ash dropped her grin.

"We'll meet where I parked my car."

"Where did you park your car?"

"Where you last saw my car." Mike changed, sounded irritated.

"Are you yelling at me? Because if you are—I…I…"

"You'll what?" Mike challenged.

"I will eat your chip!"

"Huh?" Then, Zoe ended the call.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Takuya held her shoulder.

"You sit." Takuya sat at the sofa. "Ash, find the chip. Max, get some food. I'm hungry." Zoe sat on the bed. Ash searched for the chip inside her bag. She took all of her things out on the bed and found the chip.

"There you are you trouble making chip." Ash placed the chip beside her. "The chip is cheap."

"Let's just return that chip so we can go to the concert." Zoe stood and pulled her hair back to a ponytail.

The door unlocked. And the handle began to turn. They all froze and looked at the door. An exquisite boy went in and also froze and let the door shut. The boy was tall, lean but still muscular and dark hair.

"Uh…Err…Hello?" The boy spoke not clearly.

"Hi! You must be in the wrong room." Zoe continued her grin.

"Crap! I forgot to tell Mom about this." The beautiful boy hissed.

"Please, whatever you're thinking, don't do it." Ash begged. "But…what are you thinking?"

"Forget about what his thinking…we're just going to leave." Takuya said.

"Well, have you seen a Gil, a dog around here?" The boy asked.

They heard a dog barking. It was a cute Chihuahua.

"I didn't know there was a dog here." Max spoke with inquisitiveness.

"I'm Daren by the way. And you are…"

"I'm Takuya and this is Zoe, Ash and Max." He gestured.

"I'll be a good friend to you guys. But just curious." Daren said in a golden way.

"Yes?" They paid attention.

"What going on?"

"This guy, Mike Newton's kind of put his microchip inside Ash's bag to be safe. So he tried to kidnap us but we got away. Ash forgot her money, credit cards inside the car. Did I miss anything?" Zoe explained breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, nothing, just thinking what move we're up to. We're going to Simple Plan's concert today have I mention that?" Zoe changed the subject.

"Nice…you got me." Daren finally understood. "DO you have any idea that my dog just ate the green little thing of yours?" He pointed at his dog on the bed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Ash picked up the dog. "You're kidding, right?" Ash's panic attitude was beginning.

"I don't joke." Daren admitted.

"Zoe, hold the dog." Zoe took the dog away from Ash. Ash opened the window. She breathed in and out. "Need minute guys." They gave her two minutes and she's okay.

There was a dead silence, Daren's phone rang; he answered it quickly. "Hi Mom!" Daren said joyfully. The continued their silence. "Yeah, Mom." Daren held out his phone and looked at his guests.

"We're dead." Max broke the silence.

"My Mom's gonna be here in ten minutes." Daren proclaimed.

"Okay, spill it out Gil!" Zoe shook the dog over and over again. Daren locked the door. It was fully secured.

"Aww…spill it out doggy!" Ash whined.

Zoe tried to open the dog's mouth, "OW! He bit me!" Zoe threw the dog to Max.

Max caught it, "No! Takuya you take him." Max threw the dog to Takuya.

"Daren! It's your dog!" Takuya threw the dog to Daren.

"For your information, I'm not truly the owner, my Mom is!" Gil bit Daren and accidently threw it to Ash who is standing behind an open window which she didn't catch it.

"Oops…" Ash squealed. "My bad." They looked out the window and sighed when they saw the dog survived through the fall; it was walking at the edge of the 29th.

"No worries Daren, you're still alive." Takuya gasped.

"Yet." Max laughed.

"Shut up Max." Max's friends said at the same time including Daren.

There was a knock. Hey all stared at the door, "Daren? Why's the door locked?"

"Sorry, Mom, in the shower just a minute." Daren covered.

"Thanks. But what are we going to do?" Ash asked in panic tone.

"We're going to follow Gil." Takuya announced.

"Say what?!" His friends said in different tone.

"Got any bright ideas Zoe?"

"Ladies first." Zoe grinned mysteriously.

Zoe got outside the window slowly but surely. Max followed; Ash got out last, when they all got on the hedge. Daren finally opened the door.

"What took you so long?" His mother asked lovely; she gave him a family kiss. "Don't answer, where's Gil?"

"At the…the…my friend's...I mean…er…" Daren kept searching for the appropriate words. "Salon for dogs, because he was tidy and he need a makeover. You know…be the biggest make-over." He laughed.

"Aww…that's so sweet." Daren's eyes went wide when Ash's almost lost balance.

"Look out!" Daren shouted.

"Where?" His mother looked at where Daren's eyes were; Ash and the others ducked. Daren hugged her before she saw them.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Mom. I gotta go, you know out." Daren quickly went away from his room.

"Gil! Stay!" Zoe ordered but didn't obey. The dog jumped on the man lifter. Zoe went on it carefully and grabbed Gil. Takuya certainly went on the man lifter to guide Zoe. Max accidentally slide and pulled Ash's hands which made the lifter fall. They screamed and watched in horror. The lifter stopped falling at the fourth floor. But it continued falling in two seconds.

"We're gonna die!" Max hugged Takuya tightly and closed his eyes strongly.

"Max! You're being very dramatic!" Takuya commented.

Well, it's nice meeting you pal." Before Max shook Takuya's hands the fall stopped which made the lifter's handler ripped and they landed in the waste container.

"Now that's what I call a ride." Zoe situated.

"Where's Gil?" Takuya reminded. They jumped out of the waste container and saw Gil running away. Daren caught Gil right on time.

"Thanks, Man." Takuya hi-5 Daren.

"Daren, can we please borrow your mom's dog?" Zoe breathed.

"Well…"

"Please?" Ash pleaded.

"Okay."

"Thank you so much." They ran west quickly without looking back at Daren.

"I'll see you at the concert." Daren waved.

They've been running for thirty-minutes, trying to find Mike Newton. Ash was holding Gil non-stopped. They discontinued for a while.

"Guys, this isn't working out." Zoe conditioned.

"You're right, we've been running for a while and we can't find Mike Newton because of the city that never sleeps, New York City. And we're freaking lost, Zoe. Lost!" Ash yelled.

"I meant us. You guys get on the secret or you'll be late. Besides, I don't wanna be there. I'll just catch up." Zoe explained, she raised her heartbreaking smile.

"I'll go with you." Takuya said ironically.

"No, let me finish this, okay? I'll catch up." Zoe promised.

"Okay, see you." Max made their by walking. Takuya looked at her one last time, smiling his 'breathtaking-smile'.

After a few walks Zoe finally found the car she'd been looking for. Zoe went inside the car, it was unlocked. "Where's the chip?"

"Here's your chip." Zoe showed Gil, smiling far and widely.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Well, the truth is…he ate your chip." Zoe dropped her smile.

Mike took Gil and shook it back and forth, "You spill me out my chip, you sick dog!" Gil urinated on Mike's face. Zoe laughed, while Mike was frozen, Zoe took Gil and ran out of the car.

"This day has really tons of running." Zoe told Gil.

At the Manhattan, Takuya, Max and Ash bought the last three tickets; gave their tickets to the collector. They went inside the outdoor concert. It was crowded. Cameras are flashing—noises are everywhere—all kinds of people are there, most of them are emo, gothic and punk.

"You didn't think you'd get away so easily?" A familiar voice just made the gang's eyes grew wider—dropped their smile—froze in a minute then looked at the one fat man.

**And don't forget to read/review. **


	12. Emotions

**Here's another episode of the story. There two upcoming stories, the first is called Movie Twitters and the second, called Isle Age. I hope you enjoy. **

The pack turned around to Mike with a forced. They sighed, "I didn't know that fat ones can ran so fast. For example, Mike got here before Zoe." Takuya teased—they laughed.

Mike turned red in anger.

"Oh we're sorry, are we irritating you." Ash asked in funny way.

"Aren't you guys going to run?" Mike asked in confusion.

"Thanks but one more thing"—Takuya snapped. "You might wanna check your zipper." Mike did what he was told which he didn't realize that they outsmarted him—they run away from him.

The security guards didn't notice them when they went at the backstage. Mike tried to get inside the backstage but they won't let him in.

"Oh." Mike laughed. "I'm a police officer." Mike showed them his I.D. but they didn't still let him. He cleared his throat and looked somewhere else, "You might wanna check your zipper." The guard followed Mike—Mike smiled and went inside the backstage.

The concert finally got started. People shouting out loud. The band started turning to the keys. The song they were playing was called 'Vacation'. The performance was filled with compassion so complex, so luxuriant.

Ash, Takuya and Max were almost dancing.

Ash, Takuya and Max looked behind and saw the hunter. They quickly run for their lives. They accidently got at the stage with the dancers at the back of the musicians. They can hear the beat of the drum—the strum of the guitars—the golden voice of the vocalist—the screams and shouts of the viewers. Everything was so loud. They stick together and follow the free style dancers. Mike didn't follow them but they can see the anger on Mike's face.

"TAKUYA! MAX! ASH!" Zoe shouted as loud as she can—at the top of her lungs. Her friends quickly found her; she was in front of the stage. She was holding Gil very tight. She was jumping up and down; calling at her friends over and over again.

A man carried her and she was at the stage. She stood there, half frozen; she snapped herself out and went into Ash's side.

"Isn't this so cool, we're on the stage!" Max said so happily.

"We've got a problem." Ash pointed at Mike who was on set.

"Dang—how'd he get here so fast?" Zoe was shock.

"He's going to get here in a second." Max reminded them.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Takuya kept dancing simple free style. "First, do you trust me?" Takuya raised his eyebrows.

"We're surfing—we get it!" Zoe spilled.

"Kill joy." Takuya murmured. "Forget about what I said—in a count of three." They stared at each other—waited for Takuya to give them the signal. "One. Two." _Three._

They ran together through the ground. They jumped on the earsplitting crowd—the performers watched them, amazed but didn't stop playing. The pack landed on their backs—being carried by the crowd—Zoe soon let go of the dog.

"Surfs UP!" Ash shouted.

"Please, do be careful." Zoe begged.

"WHOO!" Takuya raised his hands.

They got out of the crowd including Gil.

"I can do this." Mike encouraged himself. He presently copied Takuya and his friends. With over confident, they didn't even bother to catch him.

Mike stayed on the given space by the viewers. The musicians stopped for a minute, "Ouch. That's gotta hurt." The lead singer made a sore look. Mike groaned painfully but soon got on the game.

"What do we do?" Zoe asked in anxious tone.

"Give me a sec." Takuya answered.

"Takuya." Ash looked behind her. It was Mike catching up, a few meters away from them.

"Takuya!" His friends called again, louder.

"I said give me a"—Zoe turned Takuya's eyes in their direction. "I say we dive in the sewer." Takuya said fast and run in the direction where the sewer is, north.

They went under the manhole cover for a sewage system. They screamed their way in—it echoed inside it. Mike walked a little slower and close at the sewer.

"Crap." Mike scraped his head. "Uh…excuse me, where do you think this sewer going?" He asked tolerantly to a worker.

"The sewer's going straight to New York City." The well-dressed man answered.

The gang was under the sewer, walking slowly at the three feet, and dark, muddy, grimy water. Ash carrying Gil—everything was in dead silence.

"You know this is wrong." Max broke. "This is stupid." Max spurred-of-the-moment.

"Are you enjoying this?" Takuya asked.

"Yes." Max cried.

"Then stop whining then shut up." Takuya arrayed.

"We've never been this way before." Zoe continued staring straight to where she's walking.

"Yeah…looks like our dream has already come true." Ash looked at her friends, smiling widely.

"Yeah us!" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"He's never gonna stop until he get the chip." Takuya uttered.

"What's he gonna do with this chip? No matter how hard he after us, he's never gonna get the chip from the dog." Max went on about.

A few walks later, they found a ladder that will lead them out. They climbed up the gray, old ladder. Zoe went up first; she opened the cover of the sewage system. They were led at the middle of the street. When Zoe put her head up, she looked at her north. There was a taxi coming on her way. She went down again, she slipped on the soggy water, she almost screamed but Takuya caught her.

"Whoa," Takuya set her down. "You okay, 'Class Klutz'?" Takuya sighed.

"Yeah, nice catch, um…thanks." Zoe can feel heat under her cheeks. "There are so many vehicles coming on our way." Zoe announced.

"Hmmn…" Mac and Ash pronounced with a beam.

"Okay, I'll go first. When I said go, you run at the—"

"Salon. Near the salon." Zoe interrupted.

"Right…near the salon. On the count of three." Takuya set to get out of the sewage.

"One two—"

"Stop doing that." Takuya hissed Max.

"One two—"

"Didn't I tell you to hush?"

"But you just said—"

"Oh, forget it. Count again." Takuya demanded.

"Pfft. Show-off." Zoe murmured at Ash.

When Takuya got out and went near where Zoe insisted. He gave his friends the signal. They climbed up as fast as they can and run as high-speed they can near the salon. Cars were honking.

"Sorry!" Zoe shouted to the drivers.

"Oh shoot, Mike Newton, two o'clock." Takuya announced.

They all looked at their north east, it was Mike, but he hadn't notice them.

"Dang! He's really a fast mover." Ash mentioned.

Mike finally detected them.

"That's not important, let's go." Takuya and the others followed him, they run east. Mike used the short-cut, as usual.

"The only way to lost him is to drive." Zoe stopped beside the car. The rest went beside the car also.

"Are you crazy?! We can't just steal a taxi." Max cried.

"I don't care, and we don't have a choice." Zoe replied.

Mike showed up in a few seconds.

"Never mind let's go." Takuya went inside the car, at the back followed by Max. Ash was inside the passenger's seat. While Zoe acted as the driver.

"Awesome, the key's here." Zoe started the engine. At first it won't start.

"He's coming Zoe!" Takuya announced.

Zoe started the engine again, and it roared to life.

"We're doom." Max murmured.

"Why?" Ash raised her eyebrow.

"She doesn't know how to drive." Max cried in depression.

The Taxi's tires screeched when Zoe went north. Mike groaned in fury. He whistled the RV. The colorful RV stopped by Mike's whistle. The driver opened the RV's door; the RV was wide, with grandparents. They were active, kind and confused.

"Mind if I borrow it, please?" Mike asked considerately.

"Why sure, of course." The woman agreed properly.

Mike smiled, "But in one condition," The husband pointed in a furious tone. Mike felt his heartbeat. "Please take us with you."

Mike went inside, and walk in the driver's seat. He drove fast. The passengers' buckled up.

"Excuse me! I know how to drive!" Zoe shouted.

"STOP!" Takuya pointed at the traffic lights. The car stopped immediately but with a squeal.

"I know the stop signs." Zoe bellowed.

"Uh-Oh, Tubby's just right behind us." Ash announced.

"Surrender now!" Mike shouted outside the window.

The traffic lights are now at green.

"Go!" Zoe's friends shouted. The tired screamed when it went west. The RV after them.

"What do we do?!" Ahs and Max whined.

"I got an idea, buckle up people!"

Zoe went east, so is the RV, There were wrecked buildings, a chain-link fenced topped. The space was getting smaller. There was a chain-link fenced; on the outside was a street which Zoe was going through.

"Zoe?" Ash called in panic.

"Any minute now." Zoe answered.

"Zoe!"

Zoe speed-up, they all screamed out their lives. They got out successfully, safely. The RV was stuck. Mike groaned furiously and bumped his head by his stone hand.

"Whoo!" Zoe shouted while she's driving.

Takuya and Max were laughing and shouting, punching playfully for joy. Ash was sitting still.

"Ash, what's the matter?" Zoe noticed.

"Are you insane?! We could've died back there!" Ash explained boorishly. They all dropped their smiles.

Zoe parked the car in an awful parking; it spun 10 times to get to the parking lot. Zoe almost hit a worker; it was the same worker Ash messed with at the train. The worker fell. Max took the dog.

"Nice parking." Max commented.

"Max, not now." Zoe said mysteriously.

Ash went outside, mad. So is Zoe.

"Dang." Takuya hissed.

Both Max and Takuya went outside. Helped the worker.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"It's you guys, again, the children of the devil." The worker ran for his life, left Takuya and Max perplexed.

"What the heck do you mean, 'I'm insane?'!" Zoe shouted.

"You know what? Zoe, to be honest, you're games are annoying, you're insecure."

"Girls, will you please stop fighting, you guys are supposed to be friends." Max went at the middle of the fight.

"Stay out of this!" Zoe and Ash said at the same time.

"Okay." Max whimpered and went back beside Takuya.

"I watched, but I didn't want to learn that." Takuya forced his smile.

"So you were jealous of me?" Zoe spoke.

"I'm jealous of you because you are to perfect to be true!"

"I'm perfect?! You think my life is so called perfect?!"

"Yeah, you're perfect!"

"Ash, Ash, Ash, very poor! Let me just say it, my father has another girl friend. Ash, I care for you so much, I treat you just like my long lost sister. My Mom and Dad are getting divorce this summer. You think it's not hard for me?! This will affect me so much. I get into so many troubles just to get you out of it. I screwed up so many times because of you, but I never regret it. Because you're my best friend."

Ash was tongue-tied, "I think of you as a sister, more than a sister, but I guess, you only think of me as a pretty little face." Zoe lost her bad attitude; she walked away and didn't let Ash finish her words which didn't come out of her mouth.

"Max, give me Gil." Ash demanded but didn't take her eyes off of Zoe. Max obeyed.

"I'll be with Zoe. You stay with Ash." Takuya told Max.

"See you later." Takuya and Max made a playful shake.

Takuya went beside Zoe who was feeling so sad and bad about she said to Ash. Ash was flabbergasted what Zoe told her. Max went beside Ash who was walking in a different direction. Max and Ash, including Gil went south while Takuya and Zoe went east.

**Please, don't forget to read/review the chapter. Thank you so much for your supprotive support, God bless.**


	13. Chain The Speech

**Enjoy!!!**

While Takuya and Zoe were walking, Zoe hadn't been speaking all walk. She was in a train of thought. Takuya was talking and had it.

"I've had it Zoe with your deadly silence." Takuya stopped. "I mean, what the heck's wrong with you?"

"The last thing I told Ash must have affected her feelings." Zoe nodded.

"Oh, I get your humor now." Takuya snickered, Zoe gave him a glare. "I'm sorry. Sorry." Takuya cleared his throat, "Look, first things first, smile." Takuya smiled widely.

Zoe followed his smile, "Very good." Takuya clapped.

Zoe held Takuya's hand and sprinted west.

"Where are we going?" Takuya asked, almost tripped.

"Just follow my lead." Zoe chuckled.

***

Ash was walking like being crashed by one hundred vehicles. Max tried to cheer Ash up.

"Wanna know a story?" Max asked courteously.

"Anything to distract me."

"When I was little, my brother and I usually fought. But we usually get along. This one time, he was so busy, we were home alone, he won't let me go to my friend's house, I almost runaway, but he told one thing, 'Know this Max, if you runaway, no matter how far you go and how long you hide, I will find a way to get you back.'

"I was touched; I didn't continue my goofy plan. He didn't let me go because he doesn't want me to get hurt." Max finished. "Ash, screwing up is the best thing ever,"

"Yeah, right." Ash hissed.

"But it's something you won't regret forever. Remember that Ash, remember that."

"Sir, yes, sir." Ash saluted with an extensive smile.

"Finally got my friend back." Ash blew Max's arm good-humoredly. "Okay, please don't tell me what you're thinking." Max positioned.

"We're going to give Mike the chip." Ash explained.

"I was hoping you would say that." Max whined and stopped walking. Ash pulled Max's ears and kept moving forward.

***

Takuya and Zoe found Mike's car, it was empty. Zoe opened the passenger's door and took Ash's forgotten thing, her wallet. Takuya heard a moan. Zoe followed it; Zoe put her ear beside the trunk.

"Daren?" Zoe called.

Takuya opened the trunk. Daren jumped out, breathed in and out so deep.

"What did he do to you?" Takuya asked, odd.

"Isn't obvious, he kidnapped me, where are the others?"

"We split up to search for Tubby." Zoe answered.

"My Mom's getting suspicious about Gil. I guess your friend got Gil. What happened anyway, the truth?"

"They had a fight, Ash and her." Takuya response.

"Oh, I'm sorry; it's none of my business anyway."

"You're right, mind your own business." Zoe said tenaciously.

"Well, I was heading to Colombia University to a competition to watch, a prestigious scholarship to Oxford University. Tell your friend to bring the dog there, immediately; my mom is getting mad at me, literally." Daren pleaded onto his knees in front of Zoe.

Takuya and Zoe rolled their eyes, Daren kept begging, "You don't know how my Mom gets mad, she's going to act like a goat…a pig…a cow…and anymore animals you don't wish to greet."

Zoe helped Daren up, "Snap out of it! Takuya please tell Max and Ash to bring the dog at the Colombia University as soon as possible." Takuya did as he was told. "Solve, now count us in your trip to the Colombia University." Zoe patted his back.

***

Max and Ash finally found Mike, standing beside a truck, folded arms, smiling mysteriously.

Ash inhaled, "Here it goes." Max and Ash went closer to Mike. "Look, I give you Gil, when you get the chip out of him, you give him back to me, don't hurt him." Ash stated. "So, what's it gonna be? Deal or no deal?' Max folded his arms like a sergeant of Ash.

"What's it gonna be, Tubby?" Max repeated.

"Let me think…" Mike sighed, "No deal."

The van's back door opened by strangers. Mike took the dog from Ash's hands; Max and Ash were dragged by the strangers inside the dark truck. The strangers went outside and closed the door. Mike laughed.

***

When Takuya, Zoe and Daren made the academy, Zoe felt her heart attack her lungs. When they continued inside a good-looking girl was smiling in front of her.

"Good afternoon, you're just in time." The girl announced satisfactorily. "Oh, speaking of it, we need a girl, and you're the right person to do it." The girl pointed at Zoe.

"And what's the girl gonna do?" Zoe breathed faster than ever.

"You're going to have a speech about Economy." She answered.

"The girl, just say what?!" Zoe hissed at Takuya and Jared.

"Hurry!" The girl grabbed Zoe's hand and dragged her at the back stage.

"Help me." Zoe squealed.

"What do we do?" Daren asked Takuya inquisitively.

"I believe she can do it, I have faith in her." Takuya mapped.

***

Meanwhile, Max and Ash was locked inside a bright and cold room, it was filled with pirated CDs. There was a woman with two assistants.

"Here's the chip, Mom." Mike showed the dog in front of his mother.

"Is this a joke?"

"Mom, It's gonna be sad but it's true, the chip is inside the mutt's stomach." Mike explained.

"So, you're the one who's all behind this!" Max shouted at the glass door. "Who are you?!" Max demanded.

"I'm Jessica, Jessica Newton." Jessica was tall, statuesque, thin, had a wildly curl dark red hair.

"How come your son's fatter than you?" Everybody stared at her in curiosity.

"I don't know about that, his father's not fat, so is his brother, he just eats a lot, a lot." Jessica explained slowly but they all understood. Max and Ash laughed.

"Mom!" Mike bellyached.

"Anyways what are you going to do with that chip?" Ash comprehended.

"With this chip, I'm going to have power. My Mom's going to be proud of me." Jessica explained. "I'm going to make people my slaves. Gotta think soft, soft, soft, tough, tough, tough, soft, tough, soft." Jessica counted.

"Man, you've gone mad with power." Max said.

"Being powerless sucks, nobody listens to you. Now, shut up." Jessica snapped.

"Ugh…we've got to find a way to get outta here." Ash booed at Max.

"Hmmn…"

Ash looked at the CD cases then grinned at Max that gave her an idea.

"Why are you looking at me?" Max speeded.

Jessica positioned a chop stick in front of Gil was sitting very still. Max was like a soldier.

"Now, if Mike can't get the chip out of you. I'm just going to do it in the hard way." Jessica tried to open Gil's mouth but she was distracted.

Ash was throwing CDs everywhere. Max was hiding behind the CD case beside the door.

"Check the prisoners out. I don't wanna be distracted." Jessica ordered rudely.

Mike opened the door, Ash threw CDs at him and Max pushed the CD case, CDs were crashing on Mike; the case was now over Mike.

"Open your mouth you stupid mutt!" Jessica forced Gil to open his mouth with her bare hands.

Gil bit her, Jessica weep in soreness, "He bit me!"

Max and Ash run over on top of groaning Mike. "Come on Gil." Ash screeched. Gil followed Max and Ash out of the room.

"They're getting away after them Mike!" Jessica stipulated.

Mike stood slowly and dizzily.

***

"Takuya sent me a message, well, dozens of them." Max proclaimed.

"Well, are you gonna read it?!" Ash asked impatiently.

"It says, 'Meet us at the Colombia University, ASAP.'" Max read breathlessly.

"Well, how do we get there as soon as possible?" Ash caught her breath.

They stopped running, "I can't believe I'm doing this." Max told himself.

They were standing in front of a blue bike. Max hopped in, Ash picked up Gil, Ash rode with the space on the back.

"Do you know where the University is?" Ash asked.

"I know. Hold on tight. And buckle up, Ash." Max pronounced.

Ash obeyed him. Max drove as fast as he can when he went north. When Max went straight ahead he hit the break.

"Crap, traffic." Max announced.

There was traffic, cars are honking, people everywhere, and police-men are just aside the corner.

"Step on it!" Ash claimed.

"I can't just—"

"Do it!" Ash howled

Max speed-up when he reached the end of the car. He drove over the vehicles.

"Hey, you! Drop what you're doing! Stop!" The police man stipulated but Max didn't listen.

Max continued driving on the vehicles. Metals are crying, drivers on the cars are complaining and shouting. Finally, they're out of the traffic and went east.

***

Zoe was well-dressed like a worker: coated black with pink blouse and black skirt with thin, pink scarf on the neck. Daren and Takuya sat at the third row of the seat. Daren was shocked when he saw his mother.

Zoe was feeling so jumpy; she was sweating slowly, breathing so fast.

The Host was now referring to Zoe, "A girl who volunteered to give us an astonishing and breathtaking speech, please, let's welcome Zoe Orimoto!" People clapped their hands so loud especially Takuya.

"I think this is gonna be good." Daren's mother painted in her mind.

Zoe came out of the back stage smiling. She held the Host's microphone with her shaking hands. Before Zoe started, she took a breath and started. The worker a while ago was there again, it was one of the judges. He accidently dropped his coffee after he saw Zoe.

"Good Afternoon parents, teachers, students and visitors. My name is Zoe Orimoto. Um—an economy is the realized economic system of a country or other area. It includes the production, exchange, distribution, and consumption of goods and services of that area. _Mony _is for money.

"Economy," Zoe repeated in whisper. "And what Prof. Avril Lavigne always says, you crawl, and you fall, and break and you take what you get." Students laughed about what Zoe made up. The visitors are a little curious. "Honestly, you promise me, I'm never gonna find you make it. No. No. And no." Zoe gulped.

Takuya and Daren clapped their hands but nobody else did.

***

Max and Ash are already in front of the University. Max got of the bike. Ash took the back door while Max took the front. Takuya saw Max which made him stood involuntarily.

"Max! You made it!" Takuya shouted. People told him to 'hush'. He apologized. Max sat next to Takuya.

"So, how's it going? Where's Zoe?" Max whispered but it looked like a shout.

"Seriously, Max, are you blind?!" Takuya objected. Takuya looked at Zoe, Max followed Takuya's eyes' direction.

"Holy Shoot!" Max shouted. People told him to 'hush' again. "Sorry." Max mouthed at the angry listeners.

Zoe was running out of words. Ash appeared behind the red curtains.

"Gil?" Daren's mother said.

"Mom, I can explain." Daren calmed her.

Zoe looked back. Ash was smiling and waved. Zoe smiled back and found the appropriate words.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know this is not the part of the speech but, there must be someone who really wanted to hear this, especially my friends. Today, I've got this friend. She was my best friend. We had a fight; I told her so many out of place words. I felt guilty on saying those horrible words to her."

People agreed on Zoe's speech. Ash smiled breathtakingly.

"I always doubted her. All the time, anywhere. But I realized…I realized that she was always there for me until the end. She always pulls me out of my messy problems. No matter what she see form me, no matter how hard she hears from me…she never stop being friends with me.

"I don't know how I'm going to say this. Saying sorry is so simple but hard to tell. But now I'm saying it, I'm so sorry guys for being a jerk, I know I've hurt your feelings many times, but…I…I didn't mean to. Well, that is all, I wanna say to all of you, good luck. Thank you." Zoe finished.

One of the judges, the worker, clapped his hand one-by-one. "Bravo!" He shouted and clapped faster and faster. Then they all started clapping their hands. Zoe was happy for the unwanted speech. She looked at Ash a few seconds who was smiling and mouthed 'Thank you'.

After a few seconds, Mike materialized behind Ash and grabbed her. Mike showed a gun and the gun was pointed at Ash. People began to panic: they stood up and run through the exit. Others didn't leave and wanted to enjoy the show. Jessica appeared at the entrance. Ash set Gil free. Takuya, Max and Daren stood up and went beside Zoe. Gil hid behind Zoe's feet.

"Let my friend go." Zoe cautioned.

Max took a foot step to Mike, "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot." Mike counseled.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Ash played.

"Not funny Ash." Max scolded.

"Aww…now I'm embarrassed." Ash burst into laughter. Mike was keeping his laugh.

"Quick guys, laugh." Takuya roared into laugh. Followed by Zoe, Daren and Max who cried into a mule.

Mike finally laughed, Mike accidently let go of Ash who took the gun with her. "Psyche." Ash threw the gun away. They stopped laughing.

"Gil! Come back here!" Daren's mother called over on the stage.

Gil tried to come over but Jessica caught the dog first.

"No matter, police! Arrest the criminals!" She demanded.

Police bang in the stage. They arrested Jessica and Mike. Jessica gave the dog back to the master, Daren's mother.

The police man chained Jessica and Mike. Jessica and Mike got out of the stage like a dead walker.

"We shall have our revenge you interfering kids. And you're dumb friend, Ash! I'll get you for this!" Jessica shouted and finished.

"Aww…he remembered my name." Ash's friends' stared at her oddly.

"Gil, the devil's gone, mommy gotcha." Daren's mother picked up her dog and left the building.

Sooner, the building was empty. Daren thanked the gang for a wonderful day. And for being their friend, Daren asked for the pack's numbers. And left.

"Ash I'm—"

"No, I'm sorry." Ash interrupted.

"Hugs?" Zoe and Ash said at the same time. And they had a friendly hug.

"Aww…isn't that sweet." Takuya commented.

"Yeah, they're lucky they're not being bitten by ants." Max sped.

"Literally, Max, are you losing your mind?" Ash knocked at Max's head.

"Uh—one tiny problem, how do we get back to Cambrini's hotel?" Zoe stated.

**Don't forget to read/review**


	14. Open Story

**Sorry for not updating so fast, I've been really busy and competitions are really stressing me out. So here's the second to teh last episode of the story! I hope you enjoy...**

In a place of complication, four teenagers are having a situation.

"How the heck are we going to get back home?" Ash whined.

"If we don't get back home before six, we're toast." Max said.

"Attention, attention people, it's quarter

There was a shuttle to their way back home, the doors was just closing its doors a few feet behind them.

"Wait!" Takuya called, waving at the driver, the gang was running.

Most of the seats were empty. They sat as far from the travelers as possible. Their luck held. In front of them, a tired-looking couple was getting their suitcase out of the trunk of a cab. The gang jumped in the cab. The tired couple and the shuttle driver stared at them.

Takuya told by surprise cabbie the address of their hotel.

Takuya sat in front while the rest at the back while the rest of the band at the back.

"Well, that's gonna be high." The driver said.

"Ash, will give you sixty." Max pointed.

"Say what?! But…I just got my money back!" She complained.

"If we don't make it on our home on time we're toast as a chicken." Max argued.

Max took Ash's wallet from her backpack. Takuya and Zoe rolled their eyes over. Max took four twenties in her wallet fast and let go of her wallet. Ash tried to pull her money away from Max. Max pulled back.

"Ash let it go. Please." Zoe begged.

Ash did let go but whispered to Max, "You're dead to me." She said sarcastically.

Max gulped, "I know." Max threw sixty dollars to the driver. "Will that be enough?"

"Sure, kids."

Takuya sat back against the, Zoe's arms are folded across her lap. Max wasn't looking out the window. Ash exerted herself to maintain her control. They didn't panic, they just closed their eyes and spent their twenty minutes waiting, thinking.

"Here we are kids."

The cabbies sentence punctured their fantasy, letting all the colors run out of their lovely delusions. Fear, bleak and hard, was waiting to fill the empty space left behind.

"Here we are people." Takuya said anxiously.

"Thank you." Zoe whispered.

Takuya and the rest of the band ran to the door. Takuya reached up automatically to the door knob. The hotel was normal. Takuya and the rest hid behind the walls, planning their move.

"What are we going to do?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Carson is out there waiting for us who's got eyes of hawks." Max followed.

There was a dead silence.

Takuya looked at his friends, Max, Ash and especially Zoe. They all looked frightened. Takuya thought, "Ms. Carson's waiting, Max, Ash…Zoe, they're all waiting. No, they're depending on me. I won't let them down. This must be goodbye."

"Look, here's what we're gonna do. Max, Ash and Zoe…you three run as fast as you can to your rooms. I'll do the rest." Takuya broke.

"But—"

"I can handle this. I'll just see you at the end of the line." Takuya winked.

Zoe doubts. Ash was feeling bad. Max is having a sad feeling.

"On a count of 3." Takuya set. "One. Two." Max, Ash and Zoe set. THREE!

The three run as fast as they can to their rooms. Takuya quickly run at the middle of the hotel. Waving his hands. Searching for Ms. Carson.

_Zoe stopped, "Zoe, what's wrong?" Ash asked._

"_He's going to get himself out of here." Zoe breathed._

_Zoe tried to run back to Takuya. Max stopped Zoe by holding her hand tightly. Ash stayed out of it. Max tried to pull her hand._

"_You can't go back! It's too late, we're gonna get caught." He almost shouted._

"_No." Zoe hissed heavily._

"_Ash, help me take her to your room." Max ordered._

_Ash obeyed. _

"Ms. Carson, come and get me." Takuya breathed.

He heard a cleared throat, "So…you did sneak out?" It was a familiar voice, Ms. Carson.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Un-be-live-able." She spelled.

"The thing is I forced Zoe, Ash and Max to go with me, to sneak out. They've been covering me all the time. Anywhere I want anytime I go." Takuya made.

"Guess what?" Ms. Carson raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Why don't you book your flight to Canada and pack your bags?"

"Okay." Takuya didn't even care to say goodbye. To even complain, argue, he just walked away.

Takuya got to his room as soon as he can. His luck was with him, his friends weren't there. He quickly grabbed his shoulder bag, packed his things, and went out of the building.

Before he jumped in the cab, he, turn one last glace to the building.

"Airport." Takuya quickly said. Takuya gave the driver his four twenties. "I need to catch the last flight to Canada. Get there as fast as you can."

"No problem kid, I think this will be enough."

***

"What the heck is wrong with you two?! You're not my parents! You think you can tell me what to do!" Zoe argued.

"First of all Zoe, calm down." Max said politely.

"The heck, calm me!" She shouted. She tried to maintain her control. "I'm calm, okay?" She calmed down finally. "What's going on?"

"Keep your temper inside okay, don't freak out." Max said. He breathed, "Takuya knew this would happen. He wouldn't let me go. He's very careful with you." He explained.

Zoe pushed Max out of the way and walked out of the room. Ash tried to run after her.

"No, let her go." Max said.

Zoe was running to the lobby. Searching for Takuya, gasping.

"Oh Takuya, where are you?" She asked herself.

"So, you're looking for Takuya?" A familiar voice she never wanted to hear.

Zoe turned around to fix her eye on Veronica.

"Have you seen him?"

"Yep." Veronica answered.

Zoe grabbed Veronica's arms tightly, not even knowing. "Where is he?"

"First of all, let go of me." Zoe did let go of her. "He got kicked out of the trip." Zoe got butterflies in her stomach. "He sacrificed himself just for you. Zoe, I feel sorry for you. I wish there's a way to be friends with you. Well, see you later." Veronica strolled out of Zoe's sight.

Zoe was heartbroken for what Takuya did. Max and Ash came along.

"Zoe, it's okay. Don't blame yourself."

"He's gone…" Zoe's eyes were stuck outside the building. Imagining that Takuya was there, looking at her waving goodbye. "Because of me, guilt's everywhere Ash. I should've never put you guys in this sneak out fest." Zoe runaway trying to remember why she was afraid to be herself and let the covers fall away.

"Poor Zoe." Max commented.

"There must be something we could do." Ash said.

Meanwhile, Maya and Miya happened walked in front of them, chatting about tonight.

"I can't wait for tonight." Maya giggled.

"Ya know I can't say no to a Dance Party." Miya snapped.

Max and Ash had an idea, like a speed of light.

"I thought that first." Max and Ash said at the same time.

"Well, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ash wanted Max to guess.

"We set Takuya and Zoe up." Max answered.

"Precisely, Takuya and Zoe always know what to do. Today, we're gonna be like them." Ash stroke.

"Let's do it!" Max and Ash had a hi-5.

**"Hi-5 one thousand! Everybody join me...CONGRATULATIONS!" Ejejeje...see you later!**


	15. The End

**This is it, viewers. I don't even think this is a happy ending. Enjoy the last episode of The Survival to New York City. **

Max and Ash planned their move.

"I'll handle Zoe while Takuya's yours." Ash stated.

"But what about Ms. Carson?"

"Leave her to me. Nobody's going to know anything about this. Especially Zoe." Ash answered. "Now, how are we going to get formal dresses?" She wondered.

"Why not get from the dressing room?" Max laughed.

"Max you are brilliant!" Ash hugged him tightly but let go a few seconds.

"You really think so?" Max blushed.

"Nope—you go get Takuya I'll distract Ms. Carson." Ash found Ms. Carson easily and walked out of Max's sight.

"What's up Ms. Carson?" Ash said to Ms. Carson.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She answered.

Max ran as fast as he can sneakily out of the building.

Ash looked outside the doors. Ms. Carson followed her eyes direction. "What are you looking at?" Ms. Carson asked Ash.

Ash quickly took Ms. Carson's hand and danced happily. Embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" Ms. Carson asked, confused.

Ash let go of Ms. Carson, "I'm sorry, I don't know what've got into me. You see, I miss dancing." Ash confessed.

"Well, you better get clothes at the dressing room fast. Because everyone in this room is signing up there to borrow formal clothes for tonight."

"Umm…Thanks." Ash quickly walked away, jumpy. Going straight ahead to the dressing room down stairs.

***

Max was sitting at the back of the car, feet shaking. The familiar city was rushing around him; but Max didn't look out the window. Max pulled himself together to not lose himself. Not that their plan wasn't completed yet.

The driver ruined Max's train of thought, "Here we are, at the airport as soon as possible." Max went out with a bothered look.

Max got out of the taxi, "Yeah…as soon as possible." He muttered. He scanned the airport.

While his inside the airport. He heard a familiar voice.

"What do you mean there's no more flight for Canada? That is so uncool." The familiar voice complained. The lady didn't answer him.

"Takuya?!" Max called.

Takuya turned around and fixed his eye on his pal, Max.

"Men, please don't tell me you weren't busted." Takuya came closer to Max with his knapsack.

"Far out, I've been looking all over for you. I thought you're already flying to Canada."

"That stupid driver just tricked me. I gave him eighty dollars. He said that he will get here as fast as he can. But what he did? He got here as slow as he can." Takuya explained, almost shouted.

"Wow, looks like you're in a bad mood."

"Dude, we need you back. You're going to miss the 'Night to Remember' dance party. Don't you know that Zoe's trying to reconnect with you?" Takuya didn't answer. He stayed silence.

"Takuya, you like Zoe. And she likes you as much as you do." Max pointed.

Takuya was in a train of thought.

***

Ash was carrying two beautiful dresses.

"Knock, knock." Ash tapped their door.

Zoe was lying on her bed. "Go away." Zoe covered her face with her soft pillow.

Ash came in and locked the door. "Aww…cheer up. I know something that will really, really cheer you up."

Zoe put out of her face the pillow, "What?"

Ash showed the pink dress: the long light pink gown is very cute; the flower on the right hips makes the dress look pop. "Well, I think…that pink suits you." Ash gave Zoe the dress and Zoe took it.

Ash showed Zoe the other dress: the one-shoulder blue knitted dress was fortunately cute. "While blue suits me."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Without Takuya, I feel just so…incomplete." Zoe tells Ash.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ash smiled.

"Please don't tell me you're making me going to a party." Zoe said ghastly.

"Yep, now get dress, we've got a party to crash." Ash breathed.

"Wait a minute, speaking of it…where's Max?" Zoe remembered.

"He's out searching for—" Ash covered her mouth to stop talking about their plan.

"Searching for…?" Zoe raised her eyebrows.

"He's searching for a tuxedo." Ash smiled widely.

"Are you sure? I have a feeling you're keeping something from me. Something twisted."

Ash gulped, "Uh-Oh, she's into me." Ash thought, sweating.

Zoe walked closer to Ash, "What game are you playing at?"

"Are you challenging me?" Ash said mysteriously.

"Maybe…"

"Then, shut up and get dress. It's simple as possible, very predictable." Ash pushed Zoe to the rest room with her dress. Then, Ash closed the door. Zoe agreed.

"That was close." Ash breathed deeply. Her cell phone rang, she answered it at the twice ring.

"Hello? Who are you? What are you? What do you want?" Ash said, almost losing her control.

"Dang it Ash, what's the matter with you?" Max said.

Ash went out of their room.

"Sorry, do you have any idea that my mission is a lot harder than you?"

"Yeah, whatever, do, you still got me covered?"

"Yep, got Takuya and your tuxedos in your room. I've got Zoe got dress. We've almost completed our plan, and now what?"

"You know this is ridiculous." Max hissed.

"Why does it feel like you're right behind me?"

"I'm right behind you." Max ended the call.

"Oh, there you are Max and Takuya." At first, Ash almost ignored Takuya. She gasped, "Takuya! Ta—" Max covered her mouth for shouting.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna ruin out plan?" Max whispered.

"Sorry." Ash apologized. "When Zoe sees you, she's gonna flipped." Ash giggled.

"Ash?" Zoe called over.

"Coming!" Ash called back. "Gotta go, your princess awaits. Better get dress also." Ash smiled and went back in her room.

"Dang Takuya, you look like a messed up person. I'll clean you up." Max joked quietly.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Threat. Threat. Threat. Very funny. Come'n pal, we've got a night to remember." Takuya smirked.

***

Zoe and Ash were looking brilliant. Zoe was wearing her simple bracelet, white doll shoes and her wonderful gown. Ash was wearing her sliver watch, blue slippers and her pop dress.

Takuya and Max were wearing their dazzling tuxedoes. Takuya was wearing a black tuxedo with black shoes while Max was wearing a white tuxedo with black shoes.

"Where is the party?" Zoe asked Ash, sitting on a chair. "And, what are we waiting for, Christmas?

"At the lobby and no." Ash answered. Ash's cell phone rang once but didn't leading that as a sign to go. "Okay, enough waiting, let's go."

Zoe and Ash proceed to the lobby. And so are Takuya and Max. In the lobby, there were colorful disco lights, tables and chairs were at the side, The DJ was in front, controlling the music, people were dancing. The music was a little hip-hop ("It's On" Superchick).

"Okay Ash, what game are you playing at?" Zoe asked devilishly.

"It's a surprise." Ash answered joyfully.

There was a new song being played, (I Will Be by Avril Lavigne).

"I know this song." Zoe said.

"I love this song." Max said by surprise.

"Ugh…I hate this song." At first, Ash almost ignored Max. She gazed to Max and was shocked. "Max, you made it." Ash grinned.

"Okay, guys, I know you're hiding something, spill it out." Zoe pouted.

"You really wanna know?" Ash wanted her to guess.

"Look around." Max said.

Zoe scanned the lobby. After a slight turn of her head, her eyes were burning but she doesn't care because Takuya was there going in her way in front of her. She walked straight ahead to Takuya. Zoe was smiling widely while Takuya's grinning mysteriously.

"You came back." Zoe stated.

"Because…I believe this is where my future starts." Takuya answered with a smile.

"Wanna dance?" Ash asked.

"Sure…"Max smiled. Max took Ash's hand and dance slowly on the lobby.

Zoe took Takuya's hand. Takuya took a breath and pulled Zoe close and they took one step. They keep each other's eyes locked and they let the music their guide. Takuya took the lead. Zoe realized that they were already turning.

"One question and one answer." Zoe said.

"Yes?" Takuya replied.

"When you love someone, are there any options?"

"There are no options." Takuya responded.

"Explain."

"But you said one question and one answer."

"Last…"

Takuya grinned, "Because if I can live forever, I would be with you forever." He answered.

Zoe was touched and the two teenagers shared a sweet kiss.

After the romantic dance, there was an announcement by Mr. Baker.

"Good evening everybody!" Mr. Baker greeted. "This is the night we've all been waiting for. The 'Night to Remember'. And you know what the best part is? Dance all night long like there's no tomorrow!" Students were shouting for joy. The DJ played a rock song.

People started dancing in their own move.

While Zoe, Ash and Max are dancing with praises on the disco floor with the disco lights Takuya was sitting on a chair watching how fun Zoe dance.

"Zoe's a very loyal friend, isn't she?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes, she is." Takuya agreed. Takuya look at the voice he heard, it was Ms. Carson. "Hi, enjoying the party?" Takuya laughed.

"I forgive you Takuya for lying about Zoe and the rest." Takuya rose kept his head high. "Do you have any idea that Zoe told me the whole story, the truth?"

"She did?"

"Yeah, that's what makes her being so-called-loyal. Enjoy the party, smiggles." She insulted.

Ms. Carson proceed to the disco floor and danced.

Zoe and the rest went back to Takuya.

Max gave his friends a one glass of energy drink.

"Cheers! For a wonderful life." Zoe smiled.

The gang cheered and drinks their juice.

The gang snuck away from the party and went up to the roof to talk.

"At last, guys! Our wish came true." Ash shouted.

"But out vacation's not yet over." Max reminded her.

"Yeah, but it's half way there, silly." Ash giggled.

"Yeah…Max, we had a New York Adventure together." Takuya agreed with Ash.

"Max, Ash, thank you for the set-up game. It was crazy." Zoe was grateful.

"With pleasure." Max signaled.

While they're watching the stars. There were fireworks. They were beautiful and shiny.

"You're the best friends I ever met!" Ash said.

"I'm the King of The World!" Max shouted, it echoed.

"I love New York City!" Zoe screamed with all her might.

"New York rocks!" Takuya yelled with all he got.

After they yell a few times, they went back to the party because they had enough trouble for one day.

…**^_^^^THE END…**

**Thank you for all the support you gave me. Thank you for the comments. But still, don't forget to read/review. **

**Isle Age is coming soon, so stay tuned!!!  
**


End file.
